Boom Boom Pow
by pembie
Summary: Summer Bay's Diner has been voted the number one place to eat in Australia.. But will Irene and the rest of the staff manage to cook the food to the hype surrounding it's reputation.
1. Chapter 1

Boom BOOM POW

Chapter 1

Flashback

Panicked excitement surrounded the cast and crew of Australia's top rated and most watched breakfast show Sunrise. As everybody ran round making sure everything was ready for when they went on the air. This morning's show of Sunrise had the possibility of being their most resembled piece of ground breaking TV they had had ever broadcast on their show, it would hopefully go down as abit of TV history.

Kochie quickly rushes over to seat himself next to his co host Mel. They both turn to look at one another, both have a twinkle in their eye and a large beaming smile as they both think of the very exciting show they had ahead. They both then turn to see a long panel screen, which does the job of hiding the identify of their special guests, who are sat across on the opposite brightly yellow long sofa. Making so Kochie and Mel wouldn't know who their guests would be until the lights went up on set, which is an odd way of doing things you may think. But sometimes it just happened that way sometimes you just had to play it by ear. When breaking news stories such as the one this morning came along you just didn't have the time to get fully organised.

Sunrise Director, "Quiet on set lights, camera, action."

The set is suddenly flooded with bright light.

Kochie ,"Well good morning Australia"

Mel, "And welcome to Sunrise."

Kochie, "And what a show we have for you today."

Mel, "Yes we can exclusively report, that the Pier Diner is engulfed in an ongoing fire in the small seaside town of Summer Bay."

Kochie, " To say the small town of Summer Bay is rocked by this tragic set of events is putting it mildly."

Mel, "Yes it is, and here with us today are four of the survivors who were rescued from that unspeakable blaze"

Kochie, "Please welcome those not so lucky masterchefs of the kitchen….."

Kochie and Mel gesture towards the opposite sofa. Lights flood down blindly upon the four women.

Irene, "Flipping heck darl, can we get these flipping lights toned down abit?"

Leah, "No I like these bright lights I may end up with a tan here, and I not long ago came back from holidaying in Greece. I didn't even get a hint of tan while I was there either."

Marilyn, "Oh Leah you should of come to my beauty spa and had a go in one of the tanning machines."

Leah, "The chance would be a fine thing you charge too much."

Marilyn, "Well what can I say no price is too high for beauty Leah."

Irene, "Excuse me you two but I think we have abit more to worry about here than your tan Leah. Poor Colleen here hasn't spoken ever since that exploding chocolate mud cake."

Leah and Marilyn both made sure that they gave Irene their most evil and angry glares. Irene looks back at them guiltily.

Kochie, Ladies, ladies I know this must be a very upsetting time for you, but can I just say how beautiful and utterly radiant you all look."

The four women look over each others char coal and scoot covered bodies with utter shock. They had not even had time to wash or get cleaned up yet, as soon as they had been rescued from the blaze which had once been the diner. They had been hurled into the back of a news van and brought straight here.

Irene, "You must be joking darl?"

Kochie, "Well yes I guess I must I was trying to be nice but that gesture of kindness blew right up in my face."

The four traumatised women only stare back. Irene who has been gripping tightly to a bottle of cooking sherry quickly takes a swig.

Mel, "Ah wrong choice of words you just had there Kochie."

Kochie coughs slightly feeling embarrass, before he looks over to the large TV screen at the end of the long sofas.

Kochie, "Well everyone we now can bring you right up to date with what is going now live from the scene with a live report."

Miss Belle Taylor who had worked herself up in the ranks working for every and any newspaper who would take her, had landed her dream job only two months ago working for one of Summer Bays leading newspapers The Bulletin, and now as she stands there waiting for her blundering camera man Jai to hold his camera steady. The chill that she so often feels when doing these early morning reports, which would result in her needing to wear a coat is replaced with a toasty warm feeling courtesy of the flaming blaze mere yards behind her.

Jai, "Oh man this camera sure is heavy."

Belle, "Use your muscles Jai."

Jai, "Muscles MUSCLES I'm skinny Belle. These arms are better put to use for computers and web design."

Belle, "Jai you're the only one in the office that knows how to use that camera."

Jai uses all his strength to heave the video camera on too his shoulder.

Belle, "Right make sure you catch me on my good side."

Jai, "You're your lucky if I manage to get your face."

Belle rolls her eyes as Jai staggers back and fro.

Jai, "Action."

Back in the Sunrise studio Belle pops up on the TV screen.

Belle, "Hello I'm Belle Taylor and I am coming live to you from the scene of the Pier Diner."

Kochie, "How's it looking down there Belle what can you tell us?"

Irene, "Oh Belle I'm so proud of you, look at you girly."

Leah, "Yes shame she's reporting on such dire events as our business going up in smoke."

Marilyn, "Oh it might be just fine, we could be back inside the diner tomorrow."

Leah, "I don't think so Marilyn somehow."

Mel, "Belle what can you see?"

Belle, "Well there is a lot of rubble and smoke."

Kochie, "Is there any chance the diner can be saved Belle?"

Belle who is taken back by the question, quickly signals a quite unsteady Jai to do a wide camera shot of the area where the diner once stood.

Kochie, "Well ladies I think there is your answer."

Irene takes another swig from her cooking sherry. Leah and Marilyn try and hold back tears which are forming in their eyes. Colleen meanwhile sits motionless with a faraway look in her eyes.

Kochie, "Well thank you Belle, now you get out of the cold and get somewher nice and warm and toasty just like we are in the studio."

Kochie quickly realising he may of put his foot in it again, glances back to give the rather barbecued looking women a sheepish smile.

Mel, "I'm very sorry about my co host. now then would you four like to tell us in your own words how the fire started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer Bay's Diner had many attractions going for It. Everything from a friendly atmosphere, to a great place to come unwind and relax and get a quick decent cooked meal. That was one of the main reasons Sid Walker had thought that he would Invite Xavier to dine with the rest of the walker family. Minus Indi who had landed herself a job working as one of the diner's waitresses.

Seeing that Xavier and Sasha were now officially going out, It would be the prefect time to get to know Xavier much better. Also it would let Sid see Indi hard at work. Even though he knew him already Sid wanted to ease Xavier's nerves and officially show him he improves of him dating his daughter.

Now Xavier sits round the table with the Walkers smiling but feeling abit out of his depth. Listening to medical doctor jokes from Sid, he really has no idea what Sid is on about. But even so he attempts to laugh in the appropriate places where he thinks he has just heard a punchline. Dexter Walker sits across from him licking his lips hungrily thinking of the yummy delicious burger and fries he had just ordered from Leah.

Sasha squeezes Xavier's hand from under the table to reassure him that he was doing a good job of impressing her dad. While Indi glides passed their table rolling her eyes and thanking God that she wasn't sat there listening to her dad's doctor jokes.

Sid, "Xavier don't laugh yet, That wasn't the punch line."

Xavier,"Oh sorry Dr Walker I…mean Sid, sorry I just think these jokes are so funny that…"

Sid, "No, no, no you need to listen to the whole thing Xavier to understand the wit behind it, here let me start again."

Sasha, "Oh no dad please don't."

Dex, "Ah look the foods here."

Irene places a freshly baked lasagne in front of Sid, while Marilyn places a plateful of spaghetti and meat balls down in front of Sasha.

Xavier, "So where's mine is Colleen or Indi still preparing it in the kitchen?"

Xavier said this with worry in his voice as he notices Irene and Marilyn's empty hands.

Marilyn, "Oh Xavier did you order anything?"

Xavier, "Er yes I ordered the all day breakfast Indi took the order."

Xavier shot a look over to Sid who had a piece of lasagne hanging from his mouth.

Irene, "Oh sorry about that darl where has that girly gotten too?"

As Xavier glanced at Sid he thought he saw a look in his eyes as if to say go on I dare you to complain about my daughter. I could make you life very difficult Xavier oh yes I could.

Xavier, "It doesn't matter Irene"

Irene, "I can go rustle up a sandwich for you if you like?"

Sasha, "Xave you could share my spaghetti and meatballs it will be romantic. You know just like that scene out of Lady and the Tramp I'm the lady of course though."

Dex, "Ah that would make Xavier here the tramp."

Xavier glares across at Dex to see his eyes light up, as Leah walks across to their table carrying his very juicy yummy burger.

Leah, "There you go Dex."

Dex, "Oh wow thanks Leah."

Dex brings the burger up to face level and sits there admiring it before proceeding to take a large bite.

Leah, "Oh you do seem really hungry Dex I…"

Everyone in the diner sundeley looked up from their meals, some people were giggling, some were whispering while others were just sat there looking startled. Xavier and Sasha's strong sucking of the same shared piece of spaghetti comes to abrupt end. As Dex's orgasmic pleasure that he was experiencing from the tasting his burger filled the diner.

Dex, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm wooooooooooooooooooooo Oh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah baaaaaabbbyyy."

Leah, "Er so you like your burger then Dex?"

Dex progresses to open his eyes a and gaze at Leah

Dex, "What is this can anyone please tell me?"

Sid, "It's a burger Dex just a burger."

Dex, "Oh noooooo dad that is where you are wrong, this is not just a burger I hold here in my hands."

Irene, "It's not darl, what is it then?"

Dex, "It's a taste sensation."

Leah blushes slightly.

Leah, "Well thank you Dex I'm very flattered."

Dex, "It is the truth Leah this food here in my hand is the best my taste buds have ever come across. It was such a heavenly experience that they are begging me to take another bite."

Leah, "Why thank you very much I…."

Dex, "In fact Sasha take a photo with your phone to capture this moment forever."

Sasha, "Er no I'm not having a picture of you stuffing your face on my phone."

Sid, "Let's just finish our meals shall we?"

Dex, "Can I get another one of these burgers please Leah?"

Indi gives Dex a look of disgust as she rushes pass their table juggling a armful of plates.

Sid, "I'm not made of money I would have you know Dex."

Dex, "You can put it on my tab."

Irene, "Tab darl I think you might have us mixed up with Angelo's."

Dex, "No I just thought there has to be an advantage of having your sister work here."

Irene, "Oh seeing as its you then."

Leah quickly appears at Dex's side with a hot sizzing yummy burger for him to eat.

Leah, "There you go Dex enjoy."

Dex, "Well thank you my kitchen goodness. Now do tell me what have you done to this burger to get it to taste so different to the run of the mil ones?"

Sasha, "Oh Dex you should know this by now a woman never tells her most precious secrets."

Leah, "Oh that's alright its my own Greek recipe."

Leah then makes her way back to the kitchen grinning. Why didn't VJ ever praise her efforts? She cooked for him nearly everyday and he not once mentioned how tasty her food was.

Sid thanks Irene and Marilyn before going back to what he hoped would be a some what normal family meal.

Sasha, "Awwwwwwwww Xave you are just so cute, wait there while I find my phone I have to take a photo of your cute face."

Xavier, "Oh really? Ok cool."

Sasha, "Oh damit where's my phone dad have you seen it?"

Sid, "No, now hurry up guys we have some guests arriving soon. And by this rate there won't be anyone there to hand over their caravan keys."

As well as being a very talented doctor of the town Sid Walker and his family were also the proud owners of Summer Bay's most luxury caravan park. Well it wasn't so luxury when it came to the oh so pleasant job of having to clean the toilet block. But even that wasn't as bad for Sid as he was first expecting it to be. Seeing as he bribed Dex into doing it for him with comic books as a means of payment.

Sasha, "Where is my phone? I can't leave without it its…."

Dex, "YOUR LIFE FORCE isn't it Sis?"

Sasha, "Your one to talk you couldn't live without those stupid blogs that you do."

Dex smiles over to a angry looking Sasha who had spotted what her geeky brother held in his hands.

Sasha, "My phone how did you get that and what do you think you're doing?"

Dex, "I need a photo of this most mouth watering most captivating most tasty….."

Sasha, "Burger"

Dex, "Yes but this is not any burger this is Leah's geek burger. Why now I have a photo I think I may just tweet about the most heavenly meal I have ever had."

Sid, "Tweet what like a bird?"

Dex, "It's what you do on twitter dad it's great."

Sid, "Come again twitter what on earth is that?"

Dex, "Social networking dad its all the range these days, maybe I will start a trend about Leah's cooking skills on twitter who knows?"

After giving his son a very odd look Sid just shrugs.

Sid, "Social networking why don't people just talk to each other eh Xavier I mean in my day…."

This is met with a sigh of annoyance from Indi as she passes their table.

Sid, "Dex give your sister her phone back and lets finish up now please."

A while later after Dex had managed to complimented Leah like a million times he now sat in his bedroom in front of his laptop, typing to his online pen friend AprilD2. The reason behind her choice of username she told him was because of _R2_ -D2 out of the Star Wars movies. Dex had then quite rightly called himself Dex3PO after C-3PO also from Star Wars.

Dex read the message on his screen.

AprilD2, "What have you been upto today?"

Dex3PO, "Eating"

AprilD2, "Oh"

Dex3PO, "It was tasty."

AprilD2, "LOL"

Dex3PO, "It was a Greek style burger it blew my mind."

AprilD2, "That's nice"

Dex3PO, "I don't think you quite get me here, I'm uploading a pic of it to my blog so you can see."

Dex hits upload as he hears his dad's shouts coming from downstairs

Sid, "DEX LOTTIE IS HERE TO SEE YOU. SHE'S COMING UP TO YOUR ROOM, OH A VERY GOOD JOB ON THE TOILET BLOCK LOADS OF NICE COMMENTS ABOUT HOW CLEAN IT WAS ON THE GUEST COMMENT CARDS."

Lottie, "Can I come in Dex?"

Dex looks up from his laptop to see his beautiful geeky blonde girlfriend standing in his doorway.

Dex, "Yes"

Lottie, "So what you doing?"

Dex, "Oh just sharing what I had for dinner with the whole world."

Lottie, "Oh how about we go rock collecting on the beach that will be fun."

Dex, "Ok hang on just have to let AprilD2 know I'm logging off."

Lottie rolls her eyes as she walks over to Roland Dex's pet rat sat in his cage his little beady eyes watching her.

Dex, "Don't go rolling your eyes at Roland Lottie, AprilD2 is awesome she really enjoys my blogs, and hey look she's tweeted about Leah's mouth watering burger already."

Lottie, "Yes, yes come on Dex lets go to the beach already."

Lottie then drags Dex out of his room, Dex just about manages to shout bye to his rat Roland before his bedroom door slams shut.

Unknown to Leah and the rest of the staff the Pier Diner was about to become very famous thanks to the power of twitter and a little blog by Dexter Walker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Irene Roberts lived alone but that didn't mean she was lonely. Oh no she didn't have the time for such a thing as loneliness' what with her job at the diner where she was kept up to date daily with the town's gossip thanks to Colleen, as well as keeping to a steady pace of preparing the food. Yes she enjoyed her job it was for most of the time, very easy going. Occasionally it would become stressful but nothing to really complain about. And as for the people she worked with they were in her opinion the best work force anyone could ask for. They were great to talk too and great fun.

The sounds of laughter from the other women now fill Irene's ears as she opens her door.

Irene, "Come in"

Marilyn, "Whooooooo I will make a start on getting the nibbles ready Irene."

Leah, "Maybe I should do that Marilyn I am after all a kitchen goddess."

Irene, "Flipping heck this is suppose to be a work strategy meeting to go over the menus. It sounds more like its going to turn into a party."

Colleen waits with a big tin tucked under her arm as Leah and Marilyn find a couple of plates in Irene's cupboards.

Marilyn, "Oh Colleen we are ready for you now."

Colleen brings the big tin to Irene's face level and smiles before she pops the tin's lid off.

Irene, "Good gracious me darl is that…"

Colleen, "Leftover Chocolate mud cake yes it is"

Marilyn, "We would have had some of Leah's lemon drizzle cake, but Dex and his little girlfriend Lottie came and took the last few slices. You should seen Dex's face when he tasted some."

Leah, "He said it was one of the best Lemon cakes his ever had."

Marilyn, "I think he may have a thing for Leah's cooking."

Leah, "Awwww his so sweet."

Irene leaded the other three women through to her living room where they all sat down on the sofa.

Leah, "Dex really flattered me today, saying how nice that burger was that I made him that was so nice of him."

Irene, "Flipping heck darl you sound like you have abit of a crush there."

Leah, "What on DEXTER nooooooooooooooooooooo it's just nice to feel appreciated that's all."

Colleen, "Well Leah I think I know the real reason he enjoyed it."

Leah, "Oh yes?"

Colleen, "Oh yes I think it was because of those lettuce leaves I put in the burger."

The look on Leah's face made Marilyn spit a mouthful of chocolate mud cake out.

Marilyn, "Oh no oh dear I'm very sorry Irene, I may of just made a brown stain on your carpet I…."

Irene, "I will just take the cost of getting it cleaned out your wages darl."

Marilyn quickly reverts her eyes away from Irene's glare to watch Colleen and Leah.

Colleen, "Well that's what I think it was Leah. Madge Wilkins told me it was a true fact that a good quality lettuce can add extra flavour to food, making it seem better than it actually is."

Leah, "Well Colleen you can go and tell Madge she can stuff her good quality lettuce where…"

Irene, "Let's put the TV on shall we? What does everyone fancy watching? Oh look its Neighbours."

Colleen, "You can turn that off according to Madge Wilkins there's a much better soap than that to watch."

Irene, "Oh really what's it called?"

Colleen, "Oh now what did she say it was Home something?"

Irene, Leah and Marilyn watch as Colleen stares off into confusion as she tries to remember the name of this so called better soap.

Colleen, "I was watching it with her the other day its… oh its Home and…"

Marilyn, "AWAY"

Colleen, "Yes well done Marilyn that's it do you watch it?"

Marilyn, "No I panicked and shouted away at some spider I just seen walking across the carpet that was all sorry."

Irene then starts to flick through the channels stopping every now and then to see if any programme tickled anyone's fancy.

Irene, "How about this?"

Marilyn, "No"

Leah, "No"

Colleen, "No"

Irene, "Ok this?"

Leah, "No"

Colleen, "No what is this silly programme?"

Leah, "Jackass VJ watches it sometimes."

Marilyn, "Looks painful."

Irene's channel surfing suddenly comes to an abrupt stop.

Irene, "Let's watch this."

Leah, "Oh no you don't like him do you?, His horrible."

Marilyn, "Oh yes his not very nice the way he talks to people if they do something wrong."

Colleen, "Yes his very rude but his a good chef."

Irene, "Yeah he knows his stuff."

The three other women gaze over at Irene who has a dreamy look in her eyes, as she watches Chef Ramsey laying into some poor soul, because he had left a spotted dick pudding in the microwave for too long and it now it looked like a large lump of coal.

Irene, "Oh do you think the name Ramsey would suit me?"

Marilyn, "Irene Ramsey ah sounds like it could work."

Irene, "Yes darl it does, Oh just listen to that masterful voice of his."

Yes Celebrity chef Ramsey might be a pig but that didn't change the fact he was also Irene Roberts dream man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dexter Walker eyes blinked at rapid speed, as his daily routine of going to check out his blog turned into the most alarming and somewhat unbelievable experienced Dex had ever had while online. Even more so than the time Dex had accidently hacked his way into the FBI database and had without realising it listed his dad as a most wanted criminal mastermind for about a day.

Leah had sent him loads of free samples of food to try over the last week or so. And with everything he tried he would send back a shiny report of how yummy it was. Leah who was over heels with his praise would then send him the recipes of each of the foods saying he could cook for Lottie or indeed her if he wanted too. With each recipe Leah would send him, Dex would then post it on his blog. And today his small blog had hit global status with what seemed like the whole world wanting to know where about the Pier Diner was.

Dex, "Oh my Roland my furry little rat friend. It looks like the diner is going to be jam packed today."

Dex then flicked his radio on as a way to confirm that the whole world wide web was indeed on its way to Summer Bay for its dinner.

Radio DJ, "There's loads of problems on the roads today, especially if you trying to enter Summer Bay. It's that bad that Frank our usual high in the sky traffic reporter hasn't made it into work. We do instead have someone from the newspaper The Bulletin filling in for us. How's the traffic looking Jai?"

Jai, "Oh well it looks errrr oh God I feel sick. I never want to fly in a helicopter again I…"

Radio DJ, "Hey dude focus on the traffic."

Jai, "Well I would but that would mean looking down, and I never signed up to fly in a helicopter you know? I said I could help out with technique support when I took this newspaper job on.

Helicopter pilot, "Hey pal just report on the traffic situation will you? I'm burning fuel here.

Jai, "Errr ok there's heaps and heaps of cars on the road Oooooh I'm going to…"

The call is quickly cut off as Jai lets out a gross sickening sound.

Radio DJ, "Well there you have it people there's heaps and heaps of cars on the road going into Summer Bay."

Dex, "Well Roland looks like I'm going to have to share some of your biscuit that you have there."

Roland the Rat quickly runs to the bottom level of his cage hoping to be far enough out of Dex's reach and starts to munch at his biscut quite quickly.

Dex, "Oh well I guess a trip to Angelo's is in order, pizza for breakfast yummy."

Irene and the rest of the diner staff lift the chairs from their upside down positions on their tables and stand them upright. Today felt like it was going to be a quiet one a nice steady day.

Indi, "Sorry I'm late Irene Sasha took so long in the bathroom this mourning and then it was stop and start the whole way here…".

Irene, "Oh girly don't worry yourself I was late opening up, I slept through my alarm."

Marilyn, "Oh did you get to bed late last night Irene?"

Irene, "Yes I was busy."

Leah, "Oh yes is that a tinkle in your eyes Irene were you with a man?"

Irene, "Yes well sort of, I was watching back to back episodes of Chef Ramsey's kitchen Nightmares. I just couldn't take my eyes off him and that masterful really gets me going.

Colleen, "Oh its alright for some I spent the night locked out my mobile home. Sid had borrowed my key so he could do some maintenance on my van and you never guess what?"

Indi had now started to laugh.

Leah, "Oh what happened to your key Colleen?"

Indi, "Dad had taken it into work with him and dropped it inside someone when he was operating on them."

Everyone but Colleen start to laugh, after everyone had sobered Irene smiles

Irene, "I feel like today is going to be a nice easy one…"

Marilyn, "Hey does anyone hear that thundering sound? It sounds like its getting nearer."

A crowd of people were at this second stampeding towards the diner.

Crowd of people, "HEY THERE IT IS LETS GO. COME ON LETS GO AND SEE IF THE FOOD IS AS GOOD AS DEX THE BLOGGING KING CLAIMS IT TO BE."

The four women in the diner stand gaping at the large gathering of people banging on the window to be let inside.

Indi, "Er I hope I'm going to be getting paid extra for this."

Celebrity Chef Alfred Stu Ramsey sits staring at four stony faced executive producers of channel seven.

1st Executive Producer, "Well we have called you in for this little chat Alfred because we feel there has been a big drop in ratings for your kitchen nightmares show."

Chef Ramsey, "Well that is only one galah's opinion."

2nd Executive Producer, "Do not call Roger that, his your boss."

Chef Ramsey, "Strike me handsome don't you think I know that Pete. It doesn't change the fact that his a great galah though does it?"

3rd Executive Producer, "We feel the reason in ratings dropping is because of your foul language Alfred, and that people have grown tried of your aggressive behaviour."

Chef Ramsey, "OH STONE THE FLAMING CROWS I'M IN NO WAY FLAMING AGGRESSIVE, I'M JUST PASSIONATE ABOUT MY TUCKER."

4th Executive Producer, "So would you say you're a calm person Alfred?"

Chef Ramsey, "YES I WOULD SAY I'M FLAMING CALM PERSON DON'T I LOOK CALM TO YOU FOUR GALAHS?"

Executive Producers "Er no you look angry."

Chef Ramsey, "I'M MISSING MY FISHING TIME WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?"

1st Executive Producer, "Well we have decided to give you another series but this series you will be looking for someone special. Someone who can become your apprentice, and someday take over your kitchen, because Alfred as good as a chef as you are, we just find you to be rude and revolting to be around."

Chef Ramsey, "WELL AREN'T YOU JUST A CHEERFUL ABIT OF FLAMING SUNSHINE."

3rd Executive Producer, "We will be sending you off to the Pier Diner in Summer Bay if all this hype about the place is true you will found your apprentice there.

Chef Ramsey, "NOT VERY LIKELY I WILL NEVER FIND A GALAH AS GREAT AS ME."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Due to the diner's sudden popularity of being over run with people, coming from near and far to taste some of Leah's cooking the want for pizza had vanished. Angelo's pizza restaurant would have been completely dead, if it wasn't for Dexter Walker sat at a small table in the corner munching happily away at his large cheese and tomato pizza.

Xavier Austin looks round the silent restaurant yawning slightly before gazing down at his phone as it alerts him of a incoming text from Sasha.

Hey Xave are you missing me?

No smiley face Xavier replies smiling as he hits send.

Waiting for Sasha's reply which was bound to make me laugh, Xavier lifts his eyes briefly away from his phone to catch sight of the Braxtons brothers sat round a table whispering. There was no doubt in Xavier's mind that they would be plotting something dodgy. Sighing as the wave of boredom washes over him again Xavier looks down to his phone again to await Sasha's witty comeback.

Did he really need this job at Angelo's as a pizza delivery guy as well as doing his police training? according to his Mom Gina it was good to leave his options open just in case his ambitions of becoming a fully trained police officer fell through. But the way business was booming today Xavier doubted he would have to deliver another pizza.

Fine I'm not bothered if you miss me or not because I'm with Casey read Sasha's reply.

Smiling from reading her text Xavier quickly sends one back.

I don't think so somehow Casey's having what looks to be a very deep discussion with his brothers at the moment I'm looking across at him.

With his finger hovering over the send option Xavier jumps about a mile high into the air as the phone for Angelo's pizza order line starts to ring loudly.

Even the shock of possibly of having a customer manages to pull the Braxtons away from their intense looking discussion.

Heath, "Well answer the phone blondie don't just stare at it."

Xavier takes hold of the phone receiver.

Heath, "Hey and if it's any of your cop friends tell them we haven't done nothing, and then tell them to go away."

Brax, "Xavier just take the order eh."

Xavier nods before placing the phone to his ear and processes to talk in a bored sounding tone.

Xavier, "Hello and thank you for calling Angelo's the tastiest pizza in town."

Dex, "Amen to that."

Brax, Heath and Casey share a look of shock over at Dex sat in his corner having nearly finished his pizza.

Casey, "How long has he been sat there?"

Meanwhile back with Xavier on the phone.

Xavier, "How can I help you?"

Irene, "Well its not rocket science to work that one out is it darl?"

Xavier, "Would you like to order some pizza by any chance?"

Irene, "Oh God save us now we are getting somewhere."

Xavier, "Ok what pizza topping would you like?"

Irene, "Xavier darl its me Irene."

Xavier, "Irene? Ooooooooooh Irene hey sorry why do you need pizza when you have a kitchen fill of food?"

Irene, "We are well and truly rushed off our feet here darl, we can't get the food cooked fast enough for the demand of all the customers, we are bursting at the seams here it's all very stressful."

Xavier, "At least you have customers its really dead here."

Xavier suddenly hears a wail from a very worked up Colleen as she swans passed Irene.

Irene, "Oh Colleen take it easy or I will have to bang both your and Marilyn's heads together."

Colleen, "But she keeps getting me new orders off people. I feel over worked I'm a old woman you know I shouldn't be working under such high stress conditions I…."

Irene, "Get Leah to help you."

Colleen, "Oh no she's too busy living out her fame, people won't stop asking her about her cooking skills."

Irene, "Go sit yourself down on that chair over there for a breather Colleen for God sake."

Xavier, "Er shall I go you sound…"

Irene, "OH DON'T YOU GO PUTTING THAT PHONE DOWN."

Xavier, "Ok so pizza then how many do you want?"

Irene does some quick adding up in her head as how many meals were leaving the diner's kitchen per minute. And how fast people were leaving to make space for new people to come and sit at the tables.

Irene, "Well I would say twenty five to thirty."

Xavier, "YOU WANT TWENTY FIVE TO THIRTY PIZZAS?"

Irene, "That's right darl."

Xavier, "Would that be for delivery or collection?"

Irene, "God save us love delivery of course I'm not coming to fetch them."

Xavier, "Ok Irene thanks for the order."

Xavier puts the phone down feeling stunned. Things must be hectic at the diner if they wanted that many pizzas. In fact it was safe to say that this was the biggest order Angelo's had ever had and that was including the time before the restaurant was taken over by three criminal thugs.

Heath, "Well what's the order?"

Xavier, "Twenty five to thirty pizzas to be delivered to the diner."

Heath takes a step back before giving Xavier a confused look.

Heath, "Twenty five to… now hang on Austin don't be so dumb Oh Brax."

Brax sighs as he comes over to them both.

Brax, "Heath what's the problem eh?"

Heath, "Austin here has messed up the order he says they want twenty five to thirty pizzas at the diner."

Brax looks slightly stunned by this sudden boost for business before giving Heath's arm a light tap.

Brax, "Well go wake the kitchen staff you idiot I think they are dozing off back there."

Casey watches Heath run off through to the kitchen to wake the sleepy cooks having fallen asleep from boredom because of the lack of business.

Casey, "Hey Brax you want me to deliver the pizzas?"

Brax, "What you must be joking after last time. When you were caught speeding on the scooter I'm still trying to find the money to pay off the fine."

Casey, "Oh yeah and how are you getting the money?"

Brax, "I have my ways, anyway Xavier here will deliver the pizzas, if he messes up its on his head. Now listen Xavier deliver the pizzas in forty five minutes or you won't get paid understand?"

Xavier, "Yep and don't worry I will drive the pizza scooter carefully."

Brax, "No you won't I'm not risking another fine."

Xavier, "But how will I get…"

Brax, "Your find a way and here have this money in case you run into trouble with the cops."

Brax winks as he slips a couple of bank notes into Xaviers pocket.

Xavier Austin staggers a few steps forwards then some to the side before staggering a few feet backwards. As he tries his best to walk while heaving the giant pizza bag on his back. He just can't believe how much the weight of twenty five pizzas were weighing him down. He might as well of been carrying a giant bolder on his back.

There must be an easier and quicker way than this to get to the diner. And then it hit him. Yes there was a much, much easier way Xavier would use his police training to his advantage because sat in the driveway at home was his very own police car. Well technically it wasn't his own, it belonged to the Summer Bay's police department they had loaned the police car to Xavier for being such a good and hard working trainee officer of the law. And now as he remembers what he and John had work on the week before to improve the cars performance Xavier smiles.

Luckily for Xavier he had lost all his sense of direction and was now heading in the opposite way to the diner. He soon realises that his standing outside his house, grinning up the driveway at his new turbo engine charged police car sat next to John's V8. What a totally cool idea of John's to fit the car with a turbo engine. Xavier moved quickly over to his police car despite the weigh of the pizzas upon his back, with this improved engine Xavier would be at the diner in no time and the pizzas would be still hot which would be worth a tip well he hoped a tip to come his way.

After chucking the heavy bag onto the back seat Xavier jumps in the front of the police car, smiling he turns the key to hear a low purring sound as the engine fires up, which is just like music to his ears Xavier adjusts the rearveiw mirror before placing his foot to the accelerator and gentle drives out onto the road. Humming and feeling totally chilled with the easy ride, Xavier advances on to the main road to see a heavy build up of traffic no doubt on the way to the diner. But Xavier doesn't let the build up of traffic bother him; oh no what was the point of that when he had blue flashing police siren lights.

Xavier chuckles as he flicks the switch to activate the police sirens. Cars start to move to the side of the road as the police siren lights alert them of Xavier's presence.

Xavier looks to foul and angry looking faces as they glare at him as he glides passed then. Now with the worry of no more cars around him Xavier can now have some real fun. Its time for the turbo engine to show what it can really do, Xavier happily flips up the cover of the turbo box John had installed in the car and presses a small red button.

Xavier presses down on the car pedals abit harder, and for the first couple of seconds nothing seems to happen, and just as disappointment starts to wash over Xavier the car suddenly gives a sharp jolt and from there on in Xavier can't quite make the colours of the trees and even the road out as everything seems to zoom and blend into one as they whiz passed him.

Xavier, "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo this is so coooooooooool."

Xavier feeling like his playing some kind of video game takes the corners of the road sharp and insanely fast. His so caught up in his need for speed that he doesn't notice the police car speeding up behind him.

Charlie Buckton the most highly respected police officer of the town can't quite believe at the speed the police car in front of her is going. Grabbing at her mega phone from the passengers seat and after fitting it through her open window she yells out loudly….

Charlie, "SLOW DOWN OR I WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE"

Xavier who thinks he has heard a light murmur from behind carries on.

Charlie is left with no choice than to ram Xavier off the road pulling up at his side Charlie yells again…..

Charlie, "SLOW DOWN STOP THE CAR HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING SO FAST I CAN HARDLY KEEP UP."

Xavier jumps as Charlie's voice enters his car and quickly swerves off the road.

Charlie, "I will have to book you officer I XAVIER?"

Xavier, "Oh hey Charlie nice day for a drive don't you think?"

Charlie, "Xavier you were speeding."

Thinking of the pizzas going cold on the back seat and of Brax's rage also if he didn't deliver them on time Xavier lies.

Xavier, "I was chasing someone and…"

Charlie, "Oh stop please I know when someone is having me on."

Xavier, "Ok what about this I didn't realise how fast these cop cars go."

Charlie, "That is true they do go very fast, but you were speeding and even though you're soon to be a police officer too I will still have to…"

Xavier shuffles nervously in his seat, as he does though Brax's money falls out his pocket.

Charlie, "Oh I see your trying to bribe a police officer now are we?"

Xavier picks the bank notes up from round his feet.

Xavier, "Oh no of course not Brax gave me this money."

Charlie, "Brax came you money why?"

Xavier, "He er he said to give it to you to treat yourself. He said go and buy a new dress because his taking you out to dinner tonight."

Charlie, "Oh that is so nice of him, hang on though how did he know we were going to bump into each other?"

Xavier couldn't believe he was lying like this, he put it down too hanging out with Brax too much at the restaurant.

Xavier, "Just a lucky guess."

Xavier smiles as Charlie takes the cash from him and starts to count it.

Charlie, Oh yes well I guess I could buy a new dress Xavier…"

Charlie looks up to find that Xavier had sped away to continue his way to the diner with the pizzas. Before she screams with exictment not realising that she had just accepted a bribe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sometimes every so often there comes along a day or a time that just seems to drag endlessly. Where the art of clock watching seems to be the only thing pulling you through the mind numbness boredom of the days offerings. Gaden News was experiencing one of those days.

The newspaper Gaden News was named after its two best leading reporters Aden and Geoff. As a way of thanks for their talent of getting the paper all its high profile breaking headlines stories that had graced the it's black and while pages. To date Gaden News had come the top selling newspaper in the bay.

Sighing loudly Aden Jeffries glances at the ticking clock on the wall of his and Geoff's office. If he had known how much of a slow news day it was going to turn out to be today he would have taken longer in the surf this Moring. Letting out another long sigh partly because of his boredom and partly because of Geoff's oh so irritating humming, as he sits reading his weekly magazine The Naughty Vicar. Aden starts to try to amuse himself with lightly tapping his fingers on his desk, but after a few more seconds of not being able to stomach Geoff's humming Aden fixes him with a fiery glare Seemly to sense the heat from Aden's gaze Geoff drops his copy of the Naughty Vicar onto the floor.

Geoff, "Aden stop looking at me will you?"

Aden, "I will when you stop your happy go lucky humming bible boy."

Geoff, "Hey don't call me that I haven't read the bible for quite a while now."

Aden, "Oh I know you just read those like gossip religious magazines now."

Geoff. "See don't mock the Naughty Vicar they are good, and much lighter than the bible."

Aden, "Oh I know they are good magazines I seen last months page three pin up nun. She was very nice, what's this month's like?"

Geoff, "I wouldn't know I don't look."

Aden, "Oh come on I know you look really."

Geoff coughed dramatically to try and put an end to their seedy little chat. Aden smiles as he sees Geoff blush brightly

Geoff, "So er any news today or what?"

Aden, "Yep"

Geoff, "Oh yes what?"

Aden, "I'm looking even sexier than yesterday."

Geoff rolled his eyes as Aden grins cheekily over at him.

Aden, "Come on bible boy you can't deny I'm in good shape."

Geoff, "I can and I will, and it's not as if you have a girlfriend so…."

Aden, "That's because I'm too manly for women to handle Geoffrey."

Geoff laughs earning a wink from Aden

Geoff, "Well I know someone who likes you"

Aden who has grown tired of this conversation leans over his desk to stare into the depths of his empty tea cup.

Aden, "Ah bible boy lets have a drink, where's our tea lady got too?"

Geoff, "If by that you mean my sister studying probably."

Aden, "Studying what?"

Geoff sighs.

Geoff, "Martial arts in Japan I did tell you yesterday, but you were too busy admiring yourself in the mirror."

Aden, "Well that must suck for her now that she's working as our tea lady."

Geoff, "No she wanted to work here while she came here for holiday."

Aden jumps slightly as he gazes down at his desk to see a small golden bell he had never noticed there before.

Aden, "What's this bell here for?"

Geoff, "Ring it and Annie will come with your next cup of tea."

Aden gives Geoff an odd look.

Geoff, "Yes I know you never used it before, you just normally give people that charming smile of yours and they run off to fetch your tea…"

Aden, "So bible boy you think I have a charming smile?"

Geoff blushes slightly.

Geoff, "I never said that you put words in my mouth."

Aden, "Oh I think you did indeed say that…."

Geoff, "ADEN JUST RING YOUR DAM BELL"

Belle Taylor sits at her desk of The Bulletin Newspaper feeling nervous. Nervous because it was her first day at being one of its reporters. With butterflies in her stomach Belle stares down at the phone system she had been asked to look after, in case any of the Bulletin newspapers researchers phoned in with a breaking story. On one hand she was willing the phones not to ring while another part of her was just itching for an exciting heart pounding news story to be rung through to her.

Aden smiles as a blushing young Annie places a cup of tea down in front of him.

Aden, "Thanks very much Annie do you have a nice creamy cake for me as well on that tea trolley of yours?"

Annie glances back to the tea trolley and gulps before looking back to Aden worriedly.

Annie, "Er no but I can go get you one if you want?"

Aden, "I would kiss you if you did."

Annie, "REALLY OH WOW, er I mean awwwwwww I will go get you that cake right away."

Geoff, "Annie stop, his teasing you, ANNIE stop fluttering your eyelashes at him."

Annie, "Geoff please stop your embarrassing me."

Aden, "Hey Annie I think its kind of cute you have a crush on me. I mean who wouldn't bible boy oh I mean Geoff here has one on me too. He gets all tongue tied round me sometimes."

Annie, "I don't have a, I don't I errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I never… I don't have a crush on you Aden…. HAHAHA GEOFF I'M SO GOING TO TELL POP YOU FANCY ADEN."

Geoff stands up quickly causing his chair to topple over, he then points to the office door.

Geoff, "Annie out before I phone Pop, and tell him you want some extra farming chores."

Aden smiles as he watches Annie dash from the room, the tea trolley rattling all the while as she goes.

Aden, "Oh aren't we the demanding type? I like that."

Geoff, "Aden…"

Aden, "Shhhhh, hello?"

Geoff picks his magazine of the Naughty Vicar up from the floor and hides his blushing face behind its covers. As Aden talks on his phone, upon hearing a long sigh and the rustling sound of Aden putting his phone back into his pocket Geoff lowers the Naughty Vicar.

Geoff, "Who was on the phone?"

Aden, "Nicole wanting to know if I'm home for dinner tonight."

Aden rolls his eyes as a dreamy look washes over Geoff at the mention of Nicole's name.

Geoff, "Oh yes Nicole the beautiful Nicole."

Aden, "I guess."

Geoff, "Her long flowing blonde hair not to mention her long sexy legs, it must be so good having her as your flatmate."

Aden, "Er yeah it can be, I don't know she is nice but not that challenging for me."

Geoff, "Well I lie awake at night and I…."

Aden, "Woo enough I don't want to know."

Geoff, "I was going to say I think about her its not my fault your mind is sinful."

Aden, "Well it does seem like you're in love with my flatmate, so in love in fact that if you were allowed to take something with you to a deserted Island it would be her."

Geoff, "Oh Aden stop teasing me but yes I think I would. But what are the chances of me and Nicole getting stranded on a deserted Island?"

Aden, "Hey never say never it might just happen someday bible boy."

AprilD2, "So been up to much?"

Typing his reply Dex suddenly laughs as he feels his rat Roland move about on his lap.

AprilD2, "Are you there Dex3PO?"

Dexter liked talking to his online friend AprilD2 but man couldn't she be a tad impatient.

AprilD2, "DEX3PO answer me or will go clean my room I have this sudden NEED TO CLEAN."

In amongst his laughter Dexter manages to get Roland back inside his cage much to the rats disappointment.

Dex, "I'm sorry Roland I will teach you some more tricks tomorrow ok my little ratty friend?"

Roland just gives Dex a look as if to say you better before running to the bottom of his cage to eat a biscuit. Dex then goes back to his keyboard to find AprilD2 had logged off, women so demanding but so pretty even the geeky ones Dex thought, as he shut his laptop down. Upon leaving his room Dex can hear a strange noise and no it wasn't just his dad singing in the shower, even though his dad sounded like a cat in intense pain. Dex edges carefully down into the living room and continues to creep nearer to the front door where the sounds of chaos were happening.

Chef Ramsey, "DON'T DROP IT YOU GALAH, I HAVE MY BEST SAUCES IN THAT ONE. GRIP IT TIGHTLY AND GET THE DOOR WILL YOU? STRIKE ME HANDSOME I'M FAMOUS I'M NOT OPENING THE DOOR MYSELF."

Dex then hears someone on the other side of the door fumbling about with the doorknob. After sometime of hearing some very strong language as the battle with the locked door continues, Dex reaches out and opens the door for the delightful people who would soon become without a doubt guests at the caravan park. Upon opening the door the person who had been fiddling about with the doorknob lands in a heap at Dex's feet.

Chef Ramsey, "Oh you great galah I said be flaming careful with my bags."

Dex, "Er would you like some help there?"

Chef Ramsey, "Miles get to your feet now you great goose."

Miles quickly jumps to his feet.

Miles, "Hey I'm Miles Chef Ramsey taster. I test the food before he eats it in case it is poisonous."

Dex, "Oh"

Miles, "I'm also a food critic and I must say it's the best job ever."

Dex nods his head and slowly turns to Chef Ramsey suddenly realising who he was.

Dex, "Oh Sir"

Chef Ramsey, "Yes, yes you can stop bowing now you galah and book us a flaming van will you?"

Dex, "Yes I'm Dexter by the way."

Chef Ramsey, "Oh so you're the galah who started that blog about this diner place."

Dex, "Oh yes the food there is to die for."

Chef Ramsey laughs Dexter's claim off.

Chef Ramsey, "You may wonder why a famous celebrity such as me chooses to stay at a caravan park."

Dex, "Well no I wasn't wondering that but ok."

Chef Ramsey, "I can't be sure if they would spit on my food in a hotel you see. So I like cook all my food myself."

Dex, "Well you have Miles here to test your food out for any spit, hang on where's he gone?"

Chef Ramsey, "Getting my barbecue out of my truck."

Dex and Chef Ramsey hear Miles panting as he drags the barbecue to the foot of the front door.

Miles, "Phew here….you go Alfred…"

Chef Ramsey, "Thanks Miles You're a flaming gem."

Miles walks passed the barbecue walks over to the sofa and falls back into its softness.

Miles, "I say this looks very much like the house my sister Sally used to live in."

Dex, "Oh well there was a Sally who lived here once before I moved in."

Miles, "Oh my God it is my sister Sally."

Miles picks up a picture of Sally which is standing next to the TV.

Miles, "Well who would of thought in all the places in the world we end up staying at the house where my sister grew up."

Sid wanders into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel having just finished his shower, he gazes round his living room confused.

Sid, "Er Dex why is there a man sitting on my sofa? And why is there a barbecue jammed in our doorway?"

Dex, "Because dad we are lucky enough to have a very famous but also very grumpy TV Chef staying with us."

Miles, "Hey I'm Miles."

Miles who has jumped up from the sofa grins at Sid while shaking his hand very excitedly.

Sid, "Yes, yes nice to meet you. Now then where is that coffee I left to cool down ah here it is."

Sid tries with all his might to reach out to the draining broad where his coffee stands.

Sid, "Er would you like to let my hand go now Miles?"

Miles, "Oh of course"

Smiling Sid takes his coffee cup and slowly begins to lift it to his mouth.

Miles, "Oh please allow me to taste it for you first."

Sid, "Excuse me?"

Miles, "I insist its my job you see to test how things taste."

Chef Ramsey, "Yes you better let him taste your flaming coffee."

Sid, "Really there is no need its safe to drink Sasha made it so…"

Miles, "Oh and who is this Sasha can she be trusted not to poison you?"

Sid, "Well I should hope so she's my daughter."

Miles, "Even so better let me taste it, be on the safe side."

Next thing Sid knew Miles has whipped the cup from his hand, and is taking a long gulp of his coffee. Sid, Dex and Chef Alfred Ramsey all stare at Miles for his verdict.

Miles, "Er ah I SAY THAT THIS IS JUST SO YUMMY BEST CUP OF COFFEE EVER."

Sid then watches as Miles drains his whole cup.

Sid, "What you just drank my whole drink?"

Miles, "Oh sorry well at least you know it was safe to drink."

Sid, "Well I was going to go upstairs and get dry from my shower but.."

Dex, "Good idea dad even though you do carry the towel wrapped round head look very convincingly."

Sid, "Fine watch our guests don't start to raid the kitchen Dex, and make a start on breakfast will you? We haven't got much in."

Chef Ramsey, "Oh don't be such a galah I'm sure you do. I will have a little look and cook you a flaming breakfast fit for a flaming king."

Sid, "Er"

Dex, "Wow how exciting a top chef cooking us breakfast dad."

Sid rolled his eyes as he makes his way up the stairs. While Dex has grabbed a plate and a knife and fork and is sitting at the table, awaiting his yummy breakfast cooked by the vey famous but also very grump TV chef Alfred Ramsey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trouble with being the number one best of what you do is that it comes at a price. And that price is you that you have to try and somehow top your last effort. To somehow go bigger to hold people's attention, Gaden newspaper was already the most talked about newspaper in Australia, with its oh so riveting attention grabbing news stories, and the fact that its two reporters looked like two muscular strippers It was probably down to theses reasons which helped the paper to shoot off the shelves.

Today however was one of those days that Aden and Geoff felt at a loss of what to do. So much so that Aden was completing a rather underhanded tactic. What tactic would that be? Well some would call it cheating while others might say it's using your initiative.

Geoff, "I'm not sure I like this Aden, the guilt will just eat you up I swear it will."

Aden sighs as he moves the phone away from his ear to fix Geoff with an annoyed looking glare.

Geoff, "Hey I'm just saying."

Aden, "Oh yes I'm going to have real trouble sleeping tonight that's for sure."

Geoff, "You better put that phone down now before its too late."

Aden, "Hmm yes I better do."

Geoff, "Oh good I am relived to hear you say that."

Aden smiles as he hears the call connect at the other end of the line.

Aden, "Oh dam too late now bible boy, oh well there's nothing I can do now I better see this one through."

Geoff, "Aden I forbid you to speak don't say a thing just put the phone down."

Aden smirks at him before he turns to face away from Geoff who is still busy yelling his protests. Aden meanwhile hears the sound of someone panicking and the rustle of some papers at the other end of the phone.

Aden, "Er hello is anyone there hellooooooooooooo?"

Belle Taylor sits looking down to her coffee stained sheets of paperwork. She had worked herself up into such a panicked state worrying that the phone would start ringing with a breaking story, that she had leaped a mile off her chair when it had rung, that it had resulted in her spilling her coffee everywhere. She quickly dried off the phone grabbing the first thing to hand which just so happened to be some spare tampons from her handbag from under her desk.

Belle, "Oh my I'm very impressed these tampons are so absorbent look at that coffee just disappear."

Aden, "Er hello what was that I didn't quite hear what you said?"

Belle blushes as she hears a male voice on the other end of the phone.

Belle, "Er hello Belle Taylor speaking thank you for phoning the Bulletin Newspaper how can I help you?"

Aden, "Hi I'm phoning from head office."

Aden smirks over to Geoff to catch him shaking his head and looking worried.

Belle, "Head office really oh wow I….."

Aden Yep that's right head office, so how's things going any juicy news stories breaking?"

Belle, "Er yes I think so sir."

Belle gazes across the office to see her colleague Jai jumping wildly up and down shaking his arms about high above his head.

Aden, "Oh yes and what is this news story?"

Belle, "Well…."

Aden, "Just a moment Belle is it?"

Belle, "Yes"

Aden, "What a beautiful name."

Belle, "Why thank you I…"

Belle finds herself blushing at this sudden piece of flattery and continues to chatted away, unaware that Aden wasn't listening.

Aden, "Come on bible boy find me a pen."

Geoff, "This is wrong Aden we shouldn't be stealing stories from other newspapers."

Aden, "I'm not stealing."

Geoff, "Oh yeah then what are you doing?"

Aden, "I'm using the power of my wit and charm, if she wants to tells me about any news stories well I can't help that now can I?"

Aden puts the phone back to his ear to hear the sound of Belle's voice still chatting away.

Belle, "And then you never guess what? I spilled my coffee everywhere, I have no idea why I was so nervous I mean you're easy to talk to aren't you? Abit quiet but there's nothing wrong with that."

Aden feeling rather confused coughs slightly to stop Belle from talking.

Aden, "Well I have my pen now so please go ahead and tell me in great detail of your latest breaking news story. I er need to make a record of it for head office you see."

Belle, "Er ok well lets see."

It was at this point that Jai manages launch himself across at Belle's desk.

Jai, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT I'SNT HEAD OFFICE THAT'S GADEN NEWS, THEIR AFTER OUR NEWS STORIES AGAIN, PUT THE PHONE DOWN RIGHT NOW.

Belle, "It's who?"

Jai, "Gaden News I put up a kind of a firewall over our phone system to block their calls they are always trying to steal our news, their our rivals."

Belle looks to the phone she is grasping with a hint of anger.

Belle, "Is this true?"

Aden, "No of course not."

Belle, "Well I should hope not because I don't like the thought of someone taking advantage of me, and I pity the person who in this case is you to even dare try too."

Geoff looks to Aden to see a hint of a reddish blush start surface upon his cheeks.

Aden, "I….well….I….."

Belle, "Oh lost for words are we now Mr?"

Geoff, "What's going on with you Aden? I have never seen you so tongue tied before."

Belle grabs a black marker pen and begins to write on her hand having just overheard Geoff.

Belle, "Well Aden is it I have just taken you name down so I don't forget you, you have your cards marked now."

As he sat there totally and utter speechless Aden starts to feel a sudden rush of excitement. Here was a woman not giving him a chance what so ever of trying to talk himself out of trouble in which he at this moment found himself in. Unlike all the rest of the women who just happened to cross paths with him who would most likely melt while in his presence and just expect what ever he told them. But for some reason Belle was different for some reason Aden felt very ashamed and well and truly told off.

Belle, "Well nice talking with you Aden but I now have some breaking news to work on."

Jai Yeah so there, oh Belle this story is good from what I heard Celebrity Chef Alfred Ramsay is on his way to the Pier Diner with the attention of finding himself a apprentice."

Aden having over heard all of what Jai has just said smirks.

Aden, "Oh bible boy I think we may of just hit the jackpot."

Belle rolls her eyes as she hears the click of Aden disconnecting the call.

Belle, "Jai I hope you're a fast driver we need to get to the diner right away. I think our friend Aden might of just overheard you. You didn't give me enough time to hang up."

Jai, "Oh dam sorry and as for me being a fast driver no. I still have my learner permits and anyhow I'm a computer whiz I'm no reporter I…."

Belle dashes round her desk grabbing at Jai's hand quickly and starts to pull him across to the lift which would take them down to the parking level, where all the Bulletin News vans were kept.

Aden, "Wow that Belle wasn't half a foxy woman."

Geoff, "You can say that again she put you in your place."

Aden, "No she did not."

Geoff, "She so did."

Aden, "Did not."

Geoff, "Did"

Aden, "Oh shut up Geoffrey and please tell me the Gadencopter is ready to go."

Geoff gives Aden an odd look.

Geoff, "Gadencopter?"

Aden Our helicopter hello, we will beat Belle to the scene if we take the Gadencopter instead of the news van"

Geoff, "Oh yes the Gadencopter yep its out there on the landing pad look."

Geoff points out the window of the news room, where outside in the dazzling sunshine stood a large blue and yellow helicopter with a large picture of Aden's and Geoff's smiling faces plastered on its sides

Aden, "Ah I'm looking well hot in that picture."

Geoff only rolled his eyes as he grabs Aden and pulls him out the office's sliding doors to the Gadencopter, where a pilot would fly them to their desired location.

Aden, "With the help of the Gadencopter. bible boy we will get ourselves a nice hot story."

Geoff smiles as he climbs into the back of the Gadencopter.

Aden, "To the Pier Diner and make it a speedy flight my friend."

The pilot nods his head before easing the Gadencopter into the air.

Upon the delivery of Xavier's pizzas the staff of the diner struggled on to make sure all their customers needs were met.

Irene watched Colleen stagger tiredly back to the kitchen before she even made the attempt to leave the safely of the kitchen herself. Because moving even a faction away from the kitchen door was like you were entering some kind of over crowded danger zone where a pack of savage wolves sat waiting to be feed.

Irene's eyes darted to left and then to the right. Yes the coast seemed clear, picking up a mountain high of plates, Irene starts to venture out into that danger zone. She only hoped that she would somehow make it back to the kitchen in one piece and not be crushed under a mountain of hungry customers.

Irene could see the table she was aiming for right at the back, why did it have to be right at the back? She could very well die out here getting shoved and knocked not to mention the noise level was deafening, Irene would soon need some ear muffs if the popularly of the diner carried on like this.

Only a few feet away now and Irene would of survived yet another outing from the diner's kitchen.

Leah, "Woooo hold up there Irene"

Leah tries her best to steer herself away from the collision with Irene. But with Leah doing some kind of balancing act also she crashes into Irene causing all the plates they were holding to crash down to the floor. This action was met by a chorus of cheers and the clapping of hands from everyone in the diner.

Meanwhile outside Belle and Jai had just pulled up in their news van. While Aden and Geoff hovered above inside the Gadencopter.

With all the mayhem and noise going on nobody noticed a certain grumpy Celebrity chef turn up until the sound of his booming voice silences the diner to its very core.

Chef Ramsey STONE THE FLAMING CROWS WHAT THE FLAMING HELLS GOING ON HERE WITH ALL THIS NOISE? AND THERE'S A HELICOPTER OUTSIDE TOO I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF FLAMING THINK."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The stunned looking people of the diner only gazed at Chef Alfred Stewart Ramsey with awe, as he stood before them glaring. Miles stands to his side munching on some leftovers from a near by table.

Leah, "Oh wait there one moment there's someone who really wants to meet you Mr Ramsey."

Chef Ramsey, "Oh flaming hell not another insane fan, ok go fetch the great galah."

Leah, "Ok Oh IRENE."

There are a number of small awkward little coughs as no respond comes from Irene. In fact there was no sight of her anywhere. Leah smiles nervously while Chef Alfred Ramsey fixes her with a somewhat impatient look.

Leah, "Colleen, Marilyn, Indi have any of you seen Irene?"

The sound of a high pitched scream and a smashing plate from the kitchen makes everyone jump.

Irene glares at Colleen who has jumped about a foot backwards because of the fright she had just encountered.

Irene, "God save us darl be quiet will you Colleen please?"

Colleen, "What are you doing standing at the kitchen door like that Irene?"

Irene, "I'm hiding, but fat chance of that happening with you shrieking like some kind of mad woman and breaking Leah's best china."

Colleen, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to turn round to find my co worker peeking through a little gap of our kitchen door. You do know that door is to be left open at all times for easy access?"

Irene, "Yes Colleen I just so happened to know that thank you now shhhh."

Meanwhile outside the kitchen Indi and Leah had managed to get Chef Ramsey and his fellow taste tester Miles to sit at a table.

Indi, "What would you like?"

Chef Ramsey gazes round giving each and every customer an icy glare.

Chef Ramsey, "For all these galah's to stop gawking at me."

Miles, "Whoooooooooo look at all the food on this menu I'm just spoilt for choice."

Chef Ramsey, "Oh please Miles it's all probably going to be far to under cooked for my liking. But then again you are like a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

Back in the kitchen Irene is busy peeking through a small gap in the door.

Irene, "Oh flipping heck his sitting down to eat now."

Irene glances back to see a rather sweaty looking Colleen sat behind her.

Colleen, "Oh Irene please tell me why we are hiding out in here?"

Irene, "I can't go out there while Alfred Ramsey's out there."

Colleen, "But I thought you liked him, here's your chance to meet him."

Irene, "God save us darl I couldn't do such a thing like meet him."

Colleen, "Well that is just stupid."

Irene, "Yes but imagine if I walked over to him and I started giggling like some kind of silly schoolgirl. I mean his just soo good looking don't you think?"

Colleen, "I'm thinking my shrift ended twenty minutes ago, and I'm melting in here. Not good for a woman of my age to be held hostage in a hot a stuffy kitchen against her will, because of her friend not being able to leave because of a silly crush."

Irene, "Oh button it Colleen I can't help it if the man of my dreams is sat outside and I'm too shy to go meet him."

Colleen, "I beg to differ but you will have to go out there sometime."

Indi fights her way through the horde of customers who have gathered themselves round Alfred Ramsey's table, taking photos and videos of the first ever Celebrity to grace Summer Bay with their presence.

Miles, "Well this looks like a very friendly little place."

Chef Ramsey, "Stone the crows will you galahs stop taking flaming photographs wait waitress."

Indi turns back to see an angry Chef Ramsey trying his best to fend off bright camera flashes.

Indi, "Yes?"

Chef Ramsey, "Are your kitchen worktops flaming clean in that pathetic looking kitchen over there?"

Indi, "Yes I cleaned the whole kitchen myself."

Chef Ramsey, "How long did it take you to do?"

Indi, "Five minutes."

Chef Ramsey, "Five flaming minutes."

Indi, "Well if you hadn't realised we have been slightly rushed off our feet."

Chef Ramsey, "And is that a flaming excuse for having a dirty kitchen?"

Indi, "Er well"

Chef Ramsey, "Oh get away you great galah."

Indi hurries away as Alfred Ramsey ushers her away from the table with his hands.

Chef Ramsey, "Now be warned Miles my friend this maybe your last meal."

Miles, "Oh I sure hope not, I sure would miss all the delicious food this world has to offer."

Alfred Ramsey pushes his plate of what looks to be tender pork chunks in an apple sauce over to Miles to taste test for him. Miles grins as he happily stabs at a pork chunk with his fork.

Miles, "Mmmmmm yummy smells so yummy."

Alfred Ramsey eyes him suspiciously as Miles popes the porky chunk into his mouth.

Miles, "Oh yes this is just so heavenly so…. Er what's the word I'm searching for here? Er…."

Chef Ramsey, "Edible?"

Miles, "Porky is that it? Porky yes your quite safe to eat this Alf…"

Miles suddenly grabs at his throat before processing to do some very unpleasant gurgling choking noises.

Chef Ramsey, "I knew it had to be flaming poisoned coming out of that flaming kitchen. There are some great flaming improvements needed here."

Miles suddenly gasping with relief.

Miles, "No need to worry yourself that pork chunk just happened to go down the wrong way."

Chef Ramsey, "That will teach you to flaming chew your food properly Miles."

Irene meanwhile stands nervously just outside the doorway to the kitchen feeling a fear of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Indi, "Go over there Irene, offer him a coffee I would but you know he called me a galah."

Colleen glares at Irene as she bustles passed her with her handbag glad to be free of the hot kitchen.

Meanwhile outside the Diner where the Gadencopter still hovers a few feet above the diner Aden glances nervously over to Geoff.

Aden, "Er ok we are here so why aren't we landing? We need to get in there before Belle does."

Geoff shrugs.

Geoff, "I don't know maybe his just scoping out all his landing options?"

Tapping the pilot on the shoulder Aden leans forwards.

Aden, "Hey pal what's going on here?"

Pilot, "Er I'm not sure I can do this guys."

Aden, "Do what?"

Pilot, "Like land the helicopter."

Geoff, "You're a pilot though its your job."

Pilot, "Yes you would think it would be easy wouldn't u?"

Aden, "It is, you're a trained pilot right?"

Pilot, "Oh yes but that doesn't change the fact I'm scared of heights."

Aden, "What you can't be serious?"

Pilot, "Oh yes I didn't actually fly us here, in fact this is the first time I have been asked to fly the Gadencopter."

Geoff, "But if you didn't fly us here how did we get here?"

Pilot, "Autopilot I have had my eyes tightly shut all the way here."

Aden and Geoff look at one another.

Pilot, "I advise you to get out your parachutes boys it's the only way down from here."

Belle sits behind the wheel of the Bulletin News van feeling excited. She was about to experience her first taste of a real news story, and those reporters from Gaden news wasn't going to stop her achieving that dream. Oh no it wouldn't be those reporters stopping her but something far simpler.

Belle, "Right we all set Jai have you got everything camera notepad steady hand?"

Jai, "Yep lets go and get ourselves some news."

Belle, "Right you are"

Belle grabs down at the door handle to open the drivers side of the news van only to find the door wouldn't budge.

Jai, "Oh isn't it opening?"

Belle shakes her head starting to give the handle a panicked rattle.

Jai, "Here let me have a go."

Belle allows Jai to lean across her to try and open the door.

Jai, "Oh man its…"

Belle, "Hard and stiff isn't it Jai?"

Jai instantly blushes a bright pink.

Belle, "JAI NO STOP THINKING THAT WAY."

Jai, "Dam so you noticed well I'm a teenage boy so don't go blaming me."

Belle, "What's wrong with the door? Come on Aden will pinch our news story."

Jai, "I would say it is the child locks stopping us from getting out the van."

Belle, "How do you get them off?"

Jai, "I don't know I'm a web designer not a mechanic."

Irene smiles at Alfred Ramsey as he hands over the money for his and Miles meals.

Chef Ramsey, "Well thank you for the flaming coffee, but next time I would like to drink it and not flaming wear it."

Irene, "Oh darl I'm soooooo flipping sorry about that God save us."

Chef Ramsey, "And a little tip for next time don't call me girly I mean do I look like a Shella to you?"

Irene, "No darl just got all my words muddled round I'm flipping sorry about that too."

Chef Ramsey, "Hmm anyway I will see you flaming tomorrow. I have big plans for this place I will soon be turning into master chef dining experience."

Leah, "Oh don't think we would like that."

Chef Ramsey, "I'm not flaming giving you a choice in the matter. Soon enough this place will be so hot it will be on fire."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alfred Stewart Ramsey had never found himself to be involved in a high speed chase before Well that was until he had left the diner to travel back to his not so spacious caravan that he had the pleasure of sharing with his friend Miles, who seemed to live every waking moment in search of the next tasty abit of food he could lay his hands on.

For about the third time since leaving the diner Alfred Ramsey gazed nervously to take a peek back at what looked to be a huge white news van bouncing along the road not to far away from their ute. Who ever these galahs were in the white news van Alfred was certain that they were maniacs.

Didn't they realise that you were supposed to drive with care and slow down for speed bumps? The answer would seem to be a no Alfred thought as he watched the news van continue to nearly take flight. If the drivers of the white van weren't careful they would soon be hitting the noisy hovering helicopter, which also seemed to take a liking for following Alfred home. Who were these insane people? Fans? Stalkers? the mob? there was no way of telling Alfred Ramsey shivered with concerned fear.

Chef Ramsey, "Strike me roan their still following us."

Miles who had been happily humming to himself, while blowing huge bubbles with a piece of bubblegum let a very impressive bubble pop before turning to Alfred.

Miles, "Well you are a huge celebrity Alf its to be expected to have a following."

Chef Ramsey, "But would you take a flaming look at these pair of galahs in this van back here its like they can't flaming drive."

Miles, "Now, now Alf don't go mocking their driving skills. I'm sure they wouldn't dare go mocking your cooking."

Chef Ramsey, "They seem to be chasing us Miles what other reason would you give them for just sailing over these flaming speed bumps?"

Miles, "Maybe they like the thrill of bouncing I don't know."

Chef Ramsey, "And what do you say about the flaming helicopter above us?"

Miles, "What we have a helicopter above us? You know I did wonder what all that noise was I just thought it was the air conditioning."

Chef Ramsey, "Stone the crows."

Miles, "Oh look what I have found, one of your very own quality tasting chocolate muffins."

Miles pulls a brown looking lump from down the side of his seat to show Alf.

Miles, "You want some?"

Alfred looks at him with disgust.

Meanwhile a few yards back Belle Taylor is feeling well and truly shook up. She had never suffered with motion sickness before but today she felt that would soon change. Jai sat next her gripping the steering wheel tightly, Belle couldn't quite focus on Jai's face to tell if he was sacred but if the short little gasps and deep breathing was anything to go by, Jai was nothing but terrified. Rubbing her head having just been lurched up to head butt the roof Belle felt her anger boiling inside her putting her close to the verge of not being able to take Jai's insane driving anymore.

Belle, "Jai…..slow….. down…. I….. know….. I…. said…. I …want…. this news story by any costs but really slow down."

Jai turns quickly to glance at her.

Jai, "Well…..I wish…. I could… and I had prefect control to start with.. but then these speed bumps just appeared out of nowhere and sent me into a panic."

Belle, "Ease your foot off the accelerate gently and imply the brakes."

Jai, "Can't, can't do that."

Belle, "Why not?"

Jai, "I'm all up for the idea myself, but it would seem my body isn't. I'm sacred stiff in fact I want to cry. When I woke up today I thought I was designing a website for our newspaper, not taking part in a high speed chase with our rivals Gaden News."

Belle wanted so much to tell Jai that this was ever so more thrilling than designing a new website but given his panicked state she thought it was best not to comment.

Geoff, "So Aden what are we doing again?"

Aden, "Well seeing as our wuss of a pilot is to pussy to land the Gadencopter. Its best to keep track and follow where this celebrity chef dude goes that way we don't give Belle an advantage.

Geoff, "Oh good idea."

Aden, "You really think so?"

Geoff, "Why yes I think its really…..DUMB AND COMPLETELY STUPID"

Aden, "Oh how so?"

Geoff, "Well by the simple fact we can't land."

Aden, "Sure we can, well we might do, our wimpy friend may find the guts too sometime."

Geoff, "Oh should I just say a little prayer now?"

Aden, "Yeah why not bible boy knock yourself out."

A bored Charlie Buckton who after being bribed by Xavier and having brought herself a new dress with the money, now stood at the side of the road placing traffic cones down. Xavier who had also been punished for bribing a fellow police officer stands next to Charlie waving a little glow stick to tell the traffic to slow down.

Xavier, "Oh man this is so boring."

Charlie, "Well this is what you get when you go bribing police officers Xavier."

Xavier, "Well you didn't have to take the money."

Charlie, "Well I wasn't going to miss out on a date with Brax now was I? And a new dress."

Xavier, "Oh yeah how did your date go?"

Charlie, "Brax took me to a pub."

Xavier, "Oh classy."

Charlie, "Yes Brax went to play a friendly competition on the fruit machine with the pub manager in his office. It sounded like it got quite heated sounded like they were fighting."

Xavier, "Over a fruit machine?"

Charlie, "Well anyway Brax won because he came back with bags and bags of money, while the pub manager came back with a black eye."

Xavier, "Oh er"

Charlie, "Brax said he had fell against the fruit machine."

Xavier, "Er Charlie sounds like Brax might have been doing more than playing with a fruit machine."

Charlie, "Oh really?"

Xavier, "Sounds like he might of robbed the pub."

Charlie, "Oh no Xave Brax wouldn't do that."

Xavier, "Charlie …."

It was at this moment a speeding out of control white news van went whizzing passed Xavier and Charlie. Making them quickly drop their traffic cones and start to run after the run away van.

Belle, "Er Jai we have two cops after us now on foot."

Jai, "Oh I shouldn't worry about them getting us, I think that tree ahead will get us first."

Belle and Jai both scream as they lost Alfred Ramsey's trail and went sailing into a huge tree. As the van connected with the tree so did the van's giant air bags with Belle and Jai's faces. Inside the van a dazed Belle and Jai hear a light tapping at their windows.

Charlie, "Get out of the vehicle slowly please."

Xavier, "Oh cool so those air bag things really do work."

Jai, "Yes they do who would of thought."

Charlie, "Step out of the van please."

Belle, "We can't"

Belle watches an impatient looking police officer shaking her head on the other side of the window glass.

Belle, "WE CAN'T GET OUT."

Xavier, "OH NO ARE YOU TRAPPED?"

Belle, "IN A WAY YES."

Xavier, "I WILL RADIO FOR HELP."

Jai, "NO"

Xavier, "BUT YOU'RE TRAPPED?"

Jai, "BY THE VAN'S CHILD LOCKING SYSTEM. WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE IT OFF. WE CAN'T OPEN THE DOORS."

Xavier turns to Charlie.

Xavier, "Any ideas?"

Xavier watches as Charlie doesn't bother answering, instead she takes her gun and points it at Belle.

Xavier, "No Charlie don't go shooting them just because they aren't getting out of the van that's a abit over the top…"

Charlie, "No Xave I'm going to shoot the window so they can climb out."

Xavier, "Oh GET DOWN LOW GUYS CHARLIE HERE IS GOING TO SHOOT THE GLASS SO YOU CAN CLIMB OUT "

Belle and Jai both duck down as they hear a few gunshots, seconds later the window on Belle side of the van is shattered. Belle then with Jai's help climbs out of the glassless window.

Belle, "Ok Jai you can stop feeling my butt now."

Jai, "Hey I'm helping I wasn't feeling you up I…"

Belle, "I'm teasing you don't worry."

Xavier, "Well here's your speeding ticket your both aware that you were speeding?"

Belle and Jai both laugh at a serious looking Xavier and Charlie.

Meanwhile the Gadencopter had, had to take a emergency crash landing due to low fuel.

Geoff slowly opened his eyes to see a girl with long blonde hair gazing down at him.

Geoff, "Nicole?"

Then Geoff is blinded by dazzling sunshine.

Geoff, "Hey Aden?"

Aden, "Yeah?"

Geoff, "I think it's happened. I think my dream of being on a deserted Island with Nicole has come true."

Aden, "Oh yeah well we are lying on sand so…"

Nicole, "Deserted Island? What this is the beach what are you two on about? Aden did you let Geoff fly your silly helicopter?"

Aden looks up shocked to see the Gadencopter sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Aden, "OH NO NOT THE GADENCOPTER WHO WILL I LOVE NOW?"

Geoff, "Say Nicole would you come over here and soothe me I'm feeling abit sacred."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It is sometimes quite surprising how fast life can creep upon you and bring with it massive change. With Chef Alfred Ramsey keeping a oh so watchful eye over all the goings on at the diner each day had become a huge event for the people who worked there. Supply and flaming demand was Ramsey's motto.

Colleen Smart was kept very busy shuffling back and fro to collect the carefully prepared food, and Chef Ramsey let her complaints of having huge bunions the size of golf balls on her feet caused from the amount of walking she was doing everyday go right over his head.

While Irene's crush for the bald headed but in her eyes very handsome and masterful chef grew even stronger by the day.

Indi's job was to greet the costumers and to flirt them if needs be to encourage people to leave good feedback on Alfred Ramsey's comments cards.

While when ever someone placed a order for a exotic meal instead of it having it's very own fortune cookie, Marilyn would place her tarot cards down and work her predictions on people, Which left most people amazed and some slightly sacred out of their wits.

The Pier Diner thanks to Summer Bay's most nerdy resident Dexter Walker was very near to exploding with its insane popularity.

In a matter of fact Dexter's life had taken on a much unexpected turn too, having had a very strange message from his online friend AprilD2 one night. Dex had just put April's message down to either being half asleep or being to high on sugar from eating to many smarties. On the night in question he had found himself grinning goofily at her message which simply read

I'm going come and see you soon.

And even though Dex had dismissed this message it didn't change the fact that he now found himself nerously in the airport waiting to meet her and her sister. Sasha can't help but turn to Dex and snigger at the sight of her brother as he swayed back and fourth behind the huge present for April. Upon hearing Sasha's sniggers Dex peers round the large wrapped picture frame of the Eiffel Tower.

Dex: : "I can hear you oh so dear sister."

Sasha: : "Oh I'm sorry but that thing is double your size, its like watching a midget carry something."

Sid: : "What on earth is it Dex?"

Dex: : "A picture of The Eiffel Tower dad"

Sid: : "Well judging by the size of it, it might as well be the tower itself."

Sasha: : " You could have just brought her chocolates or a teddy bear."

Dex: : "Well that would of just been boring don't you think? I wanted to be different plus they say first impressions matter I don't want to be forgettable."

Sasha: : "Well fear not Dex a guy with a huge picture towering over him as he makes his way through a busy airport awaiting the arrival of an Italian princess is no way going to be forgotten."

Sid; ; " It is at this point I must just ask how is it you know a Princess Dex?"

Dex: : "Met her online dad in a Star Wars chat room."

Sid: : "Oh so does this mean I will have to bow to her when I meet her? Because I have very tight jeans on and I don't want them to go ripping on me you see."

Sasha: : "Plus you can't bow to her holding that picture Dex."

Dex: : "I'm planning on getting you to hold it for me."

Sasha: : "Oh no I don't think so."

Dex: : "Oh come on Sasha what's the likelihood of me meeting a princess again?"

Sid: : "Do you even know how to bow properly?"

Dex: : "Yeah all we have to do is kneel dramatically and kiss her hand."

Sid: : "Er ok I think I will just follow your lead on this one Dex."

Sasha: : " What your really going to do it?"

Sid: : "She's royalty Sash so I guess so."

Dex tenses up with nerves as the announcement of the landing of the plane with his online princess friend abroad comes through on the loud airport speakers. Sid readies himself nervously watching as the crowd of people start to tumble out of the terminal.

Sasha quickly connects to Xavier via video chat, and after grinning for a few seconds at his goofy looking face she turns her phone to face towards the plane terminal. So Xavier could also watch the Italian princess upon her arrival.

Dex: : "Dad is there any sight of anyone royally yet?"

Sid turns his head and finds it hard to hold back a laugh.

Sid:: "Well there is a poncey guy over there wearing a flowing flowery grown and wearing a crown on his head."

Dex:: "OH IT'S THEM DAD, OH GOD ITS THEM. QUICK SASHA TAKE THE PICTURE, TAKE THE PICTURE, COME ON QUICK."

Sasha walks slowly over to her panicky brother and starts to lift the huge picture out of Dex's arms.

Sasha:: "Ok Dex calm down, here take Xavier."

Dex:: " Xavier?"

Sasha:: " On my phone Dex."

Dex looks confusedly looks down at Sasha's phone to see a grinning Xavier waving back up at him.

Xavier:: " Hey Dex so meeting a princess are we? That's so cool isn't this video chat thing great, means I can meet her too."

Dex:: "Yeah just don't go saying anything silly will you?"

Xavier:: " Oh no that's your department."

Dex:: "Cheeky Xavier, now be careful Or I will put you in my pocket."

Sasha:: " No your not going to be putting my boyfriend in your pocket."

Dex glances down to Sasha's phone again to see Xavier give him a thumbs up before making his way closer to Sid.

Sid:: "So here they come Dex."

Dex:: "Remember Dad kneel dramatic, kiss her hand."

Sid:: "Got you"

Dex and Sid watch as black haired girl and a blonde haired woman approach them. Sid tries his best not to laugh as he watches the poncey dressed fellow approach as well.

Bianca:: "April so where is this Dexter person we are suppose to be meeting?"

April:: "Bianca speak normally will you please?"

Bianca:: " Oh April stop being so picky I'm a princess after all."

April:: "Yes, yes you are aren't you?"

Sid gently nudges Dex in his side.

Sid:: "Is that April there? She's smiling at you."

Dex eyes follow Sid's head gesture towards April. Upon the sight of her Dex could feel the corners of his mouth curl up into a huge beaming grin.

Xavier:: "Wow don't go telling Sasha this but she is soooooo dam hot."

Dex turns Sasha's phone to face him to give Xavier a glare.

Xavier:: "Sorry dude just saying."

April:: "Dex3PO is it really you?"

Dex:: "AprilD2?"

April:: "Yes"

After giving Dex a odd look Sid and Dex fall to one knee and with Xavier also grinning out from Sasha's phone the three of them say..

Sid:: "YOUR HIGHNESS IT IS THE GREATEST HONOUR TO MEET YOU."

Dex:: "YOUR HIGHNESS IT IS THE GREATEST HONOUR TO MEET YOU."

Xavier:: "YOUR HIGHNESS IT IS THE GREATEST HONOUR TO MEET YOU."

April then starts to giggle as Sid and Dex kiss each of her hands. While a loud kissing sound is heard from Xavier via the video chat. Bianca pushes her way through pulling her poncey dressed prince behind her and coughs loudly.

Bianca:: I'm Princess Bianca and this is my Prince Vittorio."

Vittorio:: "Lieto di conoscerti inglese."

Dex and Sid look blankly at each other before shrugging and then place themselves kneeling before Bianca.

Dex:: "YOUR HIGHNESS IT IS THE GREATEST HONOUR TO MEET YOU."

Sid:: "YOUR HIGHNESS IT IS THE GREATEST HONOUR TO MEET YOU."

Xavier:: "YOUR HIGHNESS IT IS THE GREATEST HONOUR TO MEET YOU."

Bianca:: "That is better April how could you tell your little friend that you were the princess?"

April:: "Well I am sorry but everyone lies a little online."

Dex:: "She has a fair point there."

Bianca tuts before dragging Vittorio off.

Vittorio:: "Lieto di conoscerti inglese."

Sid and Dex both glance at each other with blank expressions once again as Vittorio is dragged passed them.

Sid:: "What's he saying?"

Dex:: "I don't he might be swearing at us for all I know."

April:: "Yes he is and you don't want to know what he is saying either."

Bianca:: "APRIL"

April:: "No sorry that was a lie, his saying it's a pleasure to meet you. I don't like him much."

Dex:: "Oh why is that?"

April:: "A long story and Dex I'm only here for a few weeks so I haven't got enough time to tell you."

Sid:: "Well I will leave you kids to it, I have some questions for the princess."

Sid quickly dashes over to Bianca as she hurries away.

Sid:: "So why are you here your highness a holiday?"

Bianca:: "I have come for a meal in your highly spoken about five star restaurant."

Sid:: "Oh which one? I don't think we have one."

Bianca:: "The Pier diner silly, Alfred Ramsey has invited his celebrity friends over for a special themed rock night."

Sasha staggers behind Dex and April as they walk chatting. Dex had been so swept away by meeting April that he had totally forgotten Sasha was carrying his large picture for her.

April:: "I'm sorry Dex."

Dex:: "What for?"

April:: "Well you must be disappointed."

Dex:: "Disappointed why?"

April:: "Well I told you I'm a princess and well I'm not."

April and Dex both stop to gaze at each other and fail to notice a staggering slightly off balanced Sasha nearly go crashing into the back of them.

April:: "Are you disappointed?"

Dex:: "No"

April smiles.

Dex:: "No I'm not."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roland's little ratty ears perked up as the door to Dexter's bedroom slowly creaks open. Roland's excitement intensifies as he watches Dex's head pop through the now open doorway. Normally when Dexter returned from his little trips out he would greet Roland with a huge and juicy nut, but as far as Roland could tell today it would seem that his little treat of having a nut would go unsatisfied. Dexter seemed far to excited by bringing a sudden newcomer into his bedroom instead that Roland had never seen before.

Dex: : "Well welcome to my little abode."

April: : "Why thank kind sir."

Dex: : "I know its not much compared to the castle or palace your used to living in with your sister, but I like it. It's where I come to blog and act even nerdy than I do when I'm out in public."

April who had yet to gaze into Dex's room having been smiling at him while he had just been talking, turns her head to follow Dex's displaying gesture of presenting his bedroom too her.

April: : " GOOD LORD"

Dex:: "Wow thanks but I didn't realise your be that impressed April."

April:: "Look at this place."

Dex:: "I know it really is something special isn't it its…."

April:: "Messy really MESSY."

Sure there were a few things cluttered about on the floor, dirty plates and cups a few items of clothing tossed here and there across the bed and some loose chairs, but nothing so alarming to cause the look of horror on April's face as she took the sight of his bedroom in.

Dex:: "It's just well lived in April, I'm sure your place gets well messy at times but Bianca's maids see to that so….."

April:: "Oh Bianca doesn't have any maids."

Dex:: "Then who cleans your palace?"

April:: "I do I can't stand mess. I just get this itching feeling to clean whenever I see any."

Dex:: "Oh my it sounds like you have abit of OCD there."

April quickly snaps her head round feeling abit insulted.

April:: "I'm sorry what did your say?"

Dex gulps just as a beeping sound goes off in his pocket.

Dex:: "Oh look it's a text from my girlfriend Lottie that's what I said."

April sighs shaking her head looking once more to the messy looking room.

Dex:: "Hey do you want to come shell collecting at the beach with me and Lottie? She's so awesome I bet you would like her."

April:: "No its ok you go I have things I must do here."

Dex:: "Really but we just meet and I feel bad about….."

April:: "Dex its fine like I say I have a pressing matter to see too."

Dex:: "Ok then it must be my fantastic comic book collection your dying to get too isn't it? I recommend Batman, well see you April see you when I get back."

Dex then happily skips out of his room leaving April to her burning desire to start cleaning.

On either side of the beach two jeeps sit waiting; one of the jeeps is from Gaden News the other The Bulletin Newspaper.

Belle::" Look at his smug looking face."

Jai peers up from his laptop to gaze across at Aden who is sat in other jeep.

Jai:: " Don't let him get to you Belle."

Belle:: "Oh I'm not, anyway this is a very nice jeep don't you think? It was very nice of the newspaper to buy it after you smashed the news van up."

Jai:: "Yes shame I cant have a go driving this."

Belle:: "Oh no I will be doing the driving from now on."

Jai sighs with disappointment.

Jai:: "So tell me again why are we sat on the beach waiting for the off chance of this guy turning up?"

Jai points to his computer screen which shows Dexter Walkers blogging website.

Belle:: "Well seeing as we tried to get into the diner for a interview with Irene last week but couldn't, because of you getting trampled on by a crowd of people and ending up getting a black eye. I thought it would be safer just to wait for the guy who started all this to show up."

Jai:: "Ah I see, I think they did a great job with my eye patch actually."

Belle:: "Yes kind of makes you look sexy."

Jai:: "Gee thanks."

Aden:: "Oh Geoff would you take a look at that? She just can't take her eyes off me."

Geoff peeks over the top of his latest copy of the Naughty Vicar.

Geoff:: "Yes Aden Belle is kind of pretty."

Aden:: "KIND OF PRETTY She's smoking hot."

Geoff:: "Yes anyway has there been any sign of the nerdy looking guy yet?"

Geoff and Aden had also been looking at Dex's blogging website, the website had a rather goofy looking picture of Dex in the right hand corner.

Aden:: "No oh wait is this him?"

Geoff quickly glances down to look at Dex's picture.

Geoff:: "Nope doesn't look like him, and plus that guy has a surfboard there's no way this Dexter guy surfs."

Aden gazes out at the blond muscly guy walking across the beach.

Aden:: "Your right he looks like abit of plank to be honest."

Lottie:: "It's not a problem Dex you cant expect aitalian princess to come shell colleting with us."

Dex:: "No April isn't the princess her sister Bianca is."

Dex smiles at Romeo as he passes them on his way down to the sea.

Lottie:: "I'm sure I will get to meet April soon."

Dex:: "Yeah maybe you can come meet her tonight for the diners rock night…"

Lottie notices a sudden strange look come over boyfriend's face.

Lottie:: "What is it Dex?"

Dex:: "I hear the sound of revving engines do you?"

Jai:: "Get ready Belle remember drive up to Dex close enough for him to climb inside and then we can drive away and interview him."

Belle:: "Yes but the way these wheels are spinning I think I will have a job seeing him through this sand storm they are causing."

Jai:: "Ease back take it easy."

Aden:: "Right get ready bible boy."

Geoff:: "Won't this scare the poor guy with two jeeps racing up to him?"

Aden:: "Probably but it will be worth it when we break this story."

Dex and Lottie glance slowly round as the first specs of dust from a sudden sand storm blows across them.

Dex:: "It seems we are having a spot of bad weather."

Lottie:: "I don't like this Dex aren't sand storms dangerous?"

Dex was about to ensure Lottie that there was no way they were about to be caught up in a sand storm just as a big gust of sand blows passed their faces. Soon to be followed by other gust of sand.

Dex:: "Er Lottie I would advise you to RUN."

The two jeeps race across the bumpy sand towards to Dex and Lottie, who both keep shooting tiny glances over their shoulders. Jai peers up through the opened top jeep to see bellows of sand shooting up into the sky caused by the speed they were travelling at.

Belle:: "Jai close your mouth."

Jai:: "What?"

Belle watched Jai's face as it turned to shock as he swallowed some sand.

Belle:: "Oh dear"

Jai was too busy coughing up mouthfuls of sand to answer her.

Aden:: "Quick bible boy box them in, we don't want them getting away from us."

Dex and Lottie both watch in horror as the two jeeps start to trap then amongst the sand dunes.

Dex:: "Lottie I can get away I will be back with help I promise."

Lottie watches Dex disappear into the clouds of sand dust. In her opinion Dex didn't have anywhere to run too, seeing as the sand dunes were only big gaping holes which led no where.

There is a sudden loud thudding sound as one of the Jeeps hit something.

Lottie:: "DEXTER"

Lottie runs in a blind panic to at last find a dazed looking Dex lying in the sand.

Belle:: "Oh dear sorry did I just run you over?"

Lottie:: "You run him over"

Jai:: "No she didn't she run this guy over here, you ok dude?"

Romeo Looks up to Jai while rubbing his leg.

Jai:: "Romeo hey sorry didn't realise it was you."

Romeo:: "Oh man oh man my leg it hurts."

Belle:: "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

Romeo:: "No worries but you do understand you may for ruined my chances of ever being able to surf again."

Romeo says before hopping away with difficultly while somehow managing to carry his surfboard. Dex rolls his eyes as he sits up.

Dex:: "I shouldn't worry about Romeo, he always claiming he will never be able to surf again but somehow he does."

Belle:: "Oh ok anyway I would like to get a interview with you about the Pier Diner."

Aden:: "No I think you would find I would more."

Belle:: "Shut up Aden."

Aden:: "Oh really you think his going to give you a interview after nearly running him down?"

Belle:: "I didn't though it was.."

Dex:: "QUIET BOTH OF YOU"

Belle and Aden both stop looking shocked.

Dex:: "I will go with the pretty looking girl."

Belle:: "Thank you"

Lottie:: "Hey Dex I…."

Dex:: "Lottie there's no need to get jealous."

Lottie:: "Why not?"

Dex:: "Because even though this reporter is very pretty she hasn't got the one thing that you have."

Lottie:: "Oh really what's that?"

Dex:: "My sea shells for my collection."

Soon after his ordeal of his dramatic time on the beach, Dex had come back into his bedroom not noticing his room is completely spotless of any mess, Dex sighs as he falls face first on to his bed. The softness of the bedclothes soon has him snuggling up to something warm and smelling sweet. Had he brought himself a new sweet smelling teddy had had forgotten about or…..

Dex:: "Oh my I think I have someone in bed with me."

Dex opens his eyes to see that he was chugging up to his new friend April. Feeling rather frozen in place Dex watches as April rolls over to face him.

Dex:: "Oh dearly me I…."

April:: "Hm you what Bianca? Yes I will dust the sliver in a while."

Dex:: "Er"

Aprils eyes pop open.

Dex:: "Hello"

April lets out a scream which causes Dex to fall off the bed.

April:: "Dex I'm sorry I was just having a nap."

Dex:: "Oh that's all right…."

Dex screams as he gazes at his tidy floor.

Dex:: "WHAT ON EARTH?"

April:: "I cleaned up while you were out."

Dex climbs to his feet quickly remembering to feed Roland his nut.

Dex:: "You cleaned up where's all my stuff? Where's my comics?" where's my Star Wars action figures? Where's ROLAND?"

Dex stared into the empty cage where his pet rat should have been.

April:: "Roland?"

Dex:: "Yes"

April:: "Who's Roland?"

Dex:: "My pet rat"

April:: "I er"

Dex:: "April please tell me you haven't lost Roland Rat?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Turning his fixed gaze of horror from Roland's now empty cage to April, Dex tries his best to hide the crippling panic in his voice, as he asks once more of his faithful little pet rats whereabouts.

Dex:: "Where's Roland April?"

April:: "I don't know I mean I didn't really notice him. I was too busy cleaning away all your comic books."

Dex:: "So you didn't happen to accidently pack a little brown rat away in one of my drawers then?…..Did you say you packed away my comic books, oh April they were stacked in the order of their coolest."

April:: "Dex I think if I picked up a rat I would of screamed and then died."

April watches as Dex rushes over to his chest of draws and starts to empty its contents, by madly tossing handfuls of his underpants and socks back over his shoulder.

Dex:: "Maybe his in here, maybe his buried himself underneath my pants and socks for some warmth."

Dex turns to find April blushing as a pair of his pants he had chucked backwards has landed on top of her head.

Dex:: "Oh hang on let me get those off you."

With one quick sweep of his hand he knocks them from her head.

April:: "Well thank you, I haven't even been her twenty four hours yet and you have showed me your…."

Dex:: "Yes, yes be very flatted Lottie hasn't even my collection of pants yet…Oh Roland where are you are hiding? Are you inside my woolly winter socks? Hellooooooo.

April suddenly remembering turns to look at the small window she had opened while cleaning Dex's room. But the window was high up, surely no small rat would manage to jump across from Dex's bed to his overbalanced bookcase, and then leap across to his thin dangerous window sill. Which too a normal little rat would seem like a tiny type rope. No Roland would have to be some kind of specially trained circus rat to plan such a daring escape wouldn't he?

April:: "Er Dex this might be nothing but."

Dex:: "Yes do go on."

April:: "I opened your small bedroom window over there because I was hot and…"

Dex:: "OH NO"

April:: "Roland wouldn't of been able to get up there would he?"

Dex:: "YES, OH MY…HIS MASTERED HIS HIGH JUMP, YES WHAT A CLEVER LITTLE RAT."

April laughs nervously.

April:: "High jump is he training for the Olympics or something?"

Dex:: "The circus"

April once more looks at the height of Dex's open window that she had to get open with a long fishing pole with a net on the end to even get it open herself. She had found the long fishing pole resting against his bed.

April:: "The circus?"

Dex:: "Yes me and Roland planned to travel the world one day. Dad wants me to be a doctor but I want to…"

April:: "Join the circus?"

Dex:: "Yes I was teaching Roland some tricks.."

April:: "Oh I am sorry for losing him maybe he will come back."

Dex:: "Oh no I'm going to find him now."

Dex quickly grabs his long fishing pole and dashes from his room with April running after him. As they dash towards the front door downstairs, Dex and April turn back as Sid calls out to them.

Sid:: "Hey you aren't staying for dinner?"

Dex:: "Dad no and why are you cooking? We are off out to the diner's rock night tonight."

Sid:: "Well I am showing Bianca and her bored prince Vittorio here my cooking skills."

Dex:: "Oh, anyway cant stop."

Sid:: "Oh I really think you should."

April:: "What are you having?"

Sid:: "Ratatouille"

Vittorio:: " Oh er how say in english hmmm ratatouille have real rat inside?"

April pushes a sudden very queasy looking Dex through the front door.

Sid:: "Now then where on earth was my son going with that giant fishing net?"

Sid then shrugs and smiling starts to dish up his home made ratatouille, which he clearly ensured Vittorio that it was not made of real rats.

April:: "Now Dex so what is the plan here?"

Dex:: "Are you allergic to nuts?"

April gives her new found friend an odd look.

April:: "No"

Dex:: "Can you drive?"

April:: "Well no I don't really have a need to seeing as Bianca is a princess. We have butlers and servants to do things like that."

Dex:: "Ah that could be a problem, but do not worry its one we can overcome."

Dex smiles as he hands her keys to Indi's car that he had sneaked into his pocket while Sid had been talking.

April:: "What are these?"

Dex:: "They are called keys, and they are for my sisters run down car that she is currently leaning to drive in."

April:: "But what where… how what is going on?"

Dex:: "Well your going to drive very slowly while listening to this how to learn to drive CD, while I hang out the passengers window dropping Roland's favourite nuts on to the road. And then when Roland comes to eat a nut I will catch him in this fishing net. Simple don't you think?"

April:: "Er yeah ok, but how about we go search for him on foot?"

Dex:: "We can cover more ground this way, now get in and switch one of Indi's driving instruction CDs on."

Freedom at last the freedom to explore, the freedom to run free, I will miss you my human friend, but now I'm free to run and eat cheese and all the nuts I want. Maybe even find a nice little sexy female rat to settle down with and have a little ratty family with. Don't get me wrong you tried your best to keep me happy, what with those little ramps to run up and down on and that little swinging yellow tennis ball for me to play with. Not to mention that huge one I sped round your room in. But the fact is I'm a rat and rats don't like to be shut away in cages. I someday dream of being a superstar, YES ROLAND RAT THE SUPERSTAR. But until that day I plan on finding food scraps to pig out on, and I may even track my friends down Kevin and Errol. I haven't seen them since leaving the pet shop, yes that will be my quest I will go and find them. Oh but look here's nut on the ground yummy. And oh my what is that delicious smell hitting my nostrils? Oh this place looks busy, hmmmmmmmmm food I think I will stop here for food first I'm sure Kevin and Errol wont mind.

April:: "Did you get him Dex?"

Dex:: "No I missed he was right there eating a nut."

April:: "Well try again if you see him. I'm not sure what to do now as this driving CDs instructions are now speaking in Russian I think.

Dex:: "Oh no April there he is."

April:: "Well that's good isn't it?"

Dex:: "No his going into the diner NO ROLAND COME BACK."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Silence now filled the diner having been cleared of the public for a short time. To allow a very famous celebrity to enter its premises without being mauled to death by thousands of screaming fans, Irene, Leah, Marilyn and Colleen stood along the counter nervously as they got ready to meet this very famous face.

Meanwhile having been taped off from going inside the crowds of people waited.

Casey:: "Brax I don't see why we have come here."

Brax:: "To eye up the competition eh, plus its rock night and Heath likes his heavy rock don't ya?"

Heath:: "Well it better be good that's all I'm going say."

Further on down the line Aden watches Belle and Jai smirking at him, having been the first to get the scoop of the goings on at the diner, thanks to Dexter's interview he had given Belle.

Aden:: "Look at them bible boy being smug."

Geoff:: "Yeah"

Aden:: "You know I was going to go and ask out her but no way am I going do that now."

Geoff:: "Aden there's no shame in losing out to a girl. So what she beat us, so man up and go ask her if that's what you want."

Aden:: "Nope she would be way annoying and we would always be trying our hardest to out do each other when it came to our jobs. You know what they say never trust a journalist.

Jai stands next to Belle as she gazes across to Aden. With a slight cough Jai tries nervously to catch her attention.

Jai:: "So…"

Belle:: "Hm?"

Jai:: "We got the story Belle, I can tell your enjoying rubbing it in Aden's face."

Belle:: "Oh yes I am Jai very much."

Jai:: "That's cool so…all we need now are the interviews off a couple of people and then tomorrow I will upload them to the papers website and then we can also go viral."

Belle:: "Oh Jai you're the best."

Jai blushes.

Belle:: "The first person I want to interview is Irene. I haven't seen her since I left the bay to purse my journalist career."

Jai:: "Well I'm sure we can sort that out for you once we get inside."

Jai blushes once more as Belle places a quick kiss to his cheek.

Meanwhile inside the diner the four women standing by the counter have started to get restless. Indi who has been told to flirt for her life when this very famous celebrity walks through the door as started to get bored.

Chef Ramsey:: "Look flaming lively you lot."

Colleen I just want my warm cup of hot chocolate and go to bed, I'm soo tired."

Leah:: "Who is it we are meeting again?"

Chef Ramsey:: "Oh a very good friend of mine his very talented when it comes to his music."

Irene:: "Sounds very exciting darl."

Chef Ramsey:: "Thank you Irene at least someone is flaming excited about this."

Miles stands by Chef Ramsey rubbing his stomach from a another case of hunger pain.

Miles:: "I am too this guy is said to be the best in the music industry. It is said he knows how to rock out."

Chef Ramsey:: "INDI FLAMING WAKE UP AND GET READY."

Indi sits bolt up right in her seat from being flopped forwards while sleeping from being so bored. The silence of the diner then continues until the sounds of footsteps could be heard, and the door then slowly swings open, and as he enters he is met by a number of shocked gasps.

Liam:: "Hello there."

Liam then walks inside with a swagger of confidence and importance. Indi who was normally bored by her need to flirt with anyone who entered the diner upon Alfred Ramsey's instructions, found herself sweating with excitement over the sight of Liam appearance, standing there wearing dark shades and his black leather jacket and tight black leather trousers while chewing on a toothpick.

Liam:: "Why hey there little Miss I can see that you like what you see."

Indi:: "I…well….wow…I mean…oh my your…..just…Wow I'm hot."

Liam:: "Yes, yes you are."

Liam then gazes at the Irene and co lined up against the counter with their mouths hanging open.

Liam:: "Why hello, I'm happy you all are so glad to meet me. But then again why shouldn't you be, I am after all the one and only…"

Liam lets this hang expecting them all to utter his name but to his disappointment this does not happen.

Liam:: "Now come on surely you lovely ladies know who I am I mean I'm famous."

Irene:: "Are you darl?"

Liam:: "Yes I'm Liam….."

Leah:: "Nice to meet you Liam."

Colleen:: "Oh my why are you chewing on that silly stick thing? Don't you know you might choke on it?"

Marilyn:: "Oh Colleen be quiet his very handsome."

Colleen:: "Oh for…I'm going back into the kitchen to finish up with this chocolate mud cake I' making."

Liam just stands there in silence with everyone looking back at him. The only sounds are of Colleen's shuffling feet as she goes to the kitchen.

Indi:: "So….have you come here for the rock night?"

Liam:: "Yes I'm the one performing because I am…."

Indi:: "Yes your Liam you have said."

Liam:: "Hey Ramsey can you help me out here?"

Chef Ramsey and Miles get up from behind the counter having fallen down behind them because of their fits of giggles.

Chef Ramsey:: "Oh sorry but this is just so flaming funny. His Liam Murphy the famous rockstar."

Everybody quickly pretends they knew who he was with a lot oh yeah's silly me's and then watch as Liam wanders off to set up for the gig.

With all this going on nobody has noticed a little brown rat run inside and hide himself under one of the tables. Yes rock night was going to be the most exciting nights the diner had ever seen. Not to mention it's very last. Because before this night was through the Pier diner was going to be no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Now with the diner bursting at it's seams, with the huge queue of people who had been waiting outside now all sat at their tables peering down at their menus. Leah and Marilyn each with a notepad in hand run round at speeds they would of never thought possible taking orders upon orders of food.

Leah:: "Yes what would you like? Oh the Pasta bake good choice."

Marilyn:: "Yes Oh the cheese omelette and chips not a problem."

Leah:: "Steak well done not a problem."

Marilyn:: "Burger no salad ok then."

Leah and Marilyn met in the middle both letting out sighs of relief.

Leah:: "How's it going Marilyn?"

Marilyn:: "Oh Leah I feel abit frazzled to be honest."

Irene's voice now can be heard from the small kitchen alerting them both to come and collect the insane oncoming flow of already cooked meals.

Leah and Marilyn both wiped the sweat from their brows with a dishcloth before making their way back to the kitchen.

The famous Liam Murphy stood proudly upon the little stage in which some of the diner's high profits had been used to pay for.

Liam:: "Look at all of you, aren't you in for a treat tonight."

Liam smiles to himself and takes hold of the mic stand with a quick thrust. And with a quick swipe of his hand he removes his black shades. After lowering the mic down to ground Liam leans into it and yells at the top of his voice.

Liam:: "HEY THERE I'M LIAM MURPHY AND I HAVE ONE THING TO ASK YOU ALL TONIGHT."

Everyone looks up from their meals with blank expressions on their faces, as if to say who the hell are you?

Liam:: "DID YOU ALL HEAR ME? I SAID I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU"

Heath:: "Yeah what?"

Liam coughs nervously as he had been expecting the whole diner to go into a cheering uproar. But to his disappointment only Heath seemed to be interested enough to heckle back to him.

Liam:: "Ok not the response I was hoping for but…"

Heath:: "Hey just get on it with stop yapping on."

Liam:: "Hang on just wanted to ask, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

Heath:: "Yeah well I was half an hour ago."

Liam:: "Ok keep your hair on, I have brought a couple of my albums to sell to any of you heavy rockers tonight so….YEAH LETS GET ROCKING."

Meanwhile Roland hides under the cover of one of the tables. Maybe it had been a bad mistake to think he might just pop in here for a quick bite after all. This guy on the microphone was hurting his small little ratty ears. His plan had been to go feast out on something in the kitchen, but now Roland would wait for the safer option of waiting for someone to drop something from their plate.

Leah:: "What can I get you both?"

Belle:: "I don't know really I'm watching my figure."

Belle and Leah both shoot Jai a look as a bark of laughter escapes him.

Jai:: "Oh sorry I….Your er not fat."

Belle:: "Well I think I could lose some weight."

Leah:: "You could have the pasta Belle I…"

It is at this point Jai's shyness for Belle gets the better of him and before he knew it his words were tumbling out of his mouth at wrath speed.

Jai:: "ITHINKYOURPREFECTJUSTASYOUAREYOURSTUNNINGITHINKSOANYWAY."

Belle:: "I'm sorry what did you say Jai?"

Jai:: "I said I think your prefect the way you are and your stunning and…"

Leah:: "Awwwwwww how sweet abit of romance I….."

Leah then sighs as she hears Alfred Ramsey's voice shouting from the kitchen.

Chef Ramsey:: "WHAT THE FLAMING HELL DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY THE OVEN IS BROKEN?"

Leah:: "Oh for the love of God, would you both like a sandwich maybe?"

Belle:: "Yes thanks, would you get Irene for me when she's not busy?"

Leah:: "I can but that won't be for quite a while yet. Maybe give it a year and this place might not be so rushed off its feet."

Belle smiles at Leah as she runs back to the kitchen to learn more of how the oven broke. Belle then turns back Jai who is hiding his blushing red face behind the menu.

Belle:: "So maybe we should talk because it sounds like someone may have the hots for me."

Jai:: "I…"

Liam bows having just finished singing.

Liam:: "Thank you very much for your stunned silence everyone. I wrote that great song myself."

Heath:: "You did not."

Liam:: "Yes I did."

Heath:: "Black Sabbath wrote Crazy Train you just did a sucky cover of it."

Liam:: "I…"

Brax:: "Don't argue with him Heath knows his rock eh."

Liam gives Heath a glare as he turns to face Bianca, Vittorio, Sid, Sasha and Xavier sat at their table.

Liam:: "Well hello there you must be a princess because you sure take my breath away."

Xavier:: "Cheesy much?"

Bianca:: "Why thank but yes I am a real princess."

Liam is taken back by this slightly

Liam:: "Oh well let me sing you a song a nice…."

Heath:: "Hang on one second what kind of rock is this?"

Liam:: "Well special rock just for the lovely lady here."

After kissing Bianca's hand Liam starts to play some soft notes on his guitar.

Heath:: "This sucks."

Casey:: "Give it a chance maybe his working up to the rocky bit."

Liam then starts to sing.

"You are my one and only, my own little loveboat. My one and only loveboat. My precious little loveboat, my loveboat oh yeah, my loveboat now don't you go rocking my love for you are my….."

Heath:: "OH MY GOD ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS LOVEBOAT CRAP."

Heath gets up and marches over to the stage.

Heath:: "You suck Murphy, hand me that spare guitar up there and…"

Liam:: "Why?"

Heath:: "Because we are going have a rock out I will show you real rock music."

Leah meanwhile has escaped the kitchen to return to a rather loved up looking Belle and Jai.

Leah:: "Here you are, here's your sandwiches."

Leah coughs to attract snogging couple.

Belle:: "Oh sorry it must have been that Loveboat song of Liam's that had a funny effect on us Jai, I am sorry for kissing you."

Jai:: "Not a problem I kind of enjoyed it. Oh yeah thanks Leah."

Belle:: "Well Jai I hope that moment of passion doesn't mean we can no longer work together. Because without you I don't think we could of got this story and I'm so happy we did."

Jai blushes feeling like he was falling head over heels for the news reporter sat opposite him.

For the second time that night silence once again comes over the diner as all of sudden Dex runs in holding his big fish net.

Sid:: "Er Dex glad you could join us."

Dex:: "Dad I have something to say."

Sasha:: "Dex have you been out hunting with that thing or…."

Dex quickly eyes his long poled fishing net.

Dex:: "Oh no I was trying to….oh it doesn't matter, April here will tell you."

April:: "Yes me and Dex we were trying to catch er."

Belle:: "RAT, RAT."

Dex:: "Yes how did you guess?"

Belle:: "NO THERE'S A RAT RUNNING AWAY WITH MY SANDWICH."

Dex:: "Now Roland you know that is naughty just to take food without it being offered to you get here."

Dex takes a running dive and processes to slid across the wet floor where a milkshake had been mopped up.

Roland takes one look at the incoming net and scurries away.

Dex:: "Dam I missed him, don't worry Belle I'm sure Jai will share his sandwich with you amongst other things. I watched you both playing tonsil tennis through the window when I was checking for Roland.

April:: "Ok everyone check your bags, pockets for a run away rat.

Roland makes a break for the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank You Ludub for all your wonderful comments on this story Hope to be reading your next chapter of your Criminal Minds story soon

Chapter 15

In all his years of being a top chef Alfred Stewart Ramsey had never had the misfortune of ever having come across a broken oven before. But alas it had finally happened.

Marilyn:: "Oh dear what do we do now?"

Leah sighs dramatically making it seem like she really cared, while really she was over the moon that there was a reason to just go home and put her feet up.

Leah:: "Oh well it looks like this booming business period has finally reached its end. Well you know what they say all good things must come to a end."

Colleen meanwhile is happily humming away lost in the magic of preparing her chocolate mud cake at one of the kitchen counters., while Alfred Ramsey looked upon the over used oven with a puzzled gaze.

Chef Ramsey:: "Hmm you see Miles it is always good to have a back up plan, you never know when you might need to put it in action."

Miles:: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Leah:: "Oh dear what is it exactly that your both thinking? Because I was just planning on having a nice lazy night at home in front of the tv and….."

Chef Ramsey:: "HOME? HOME? YOU WANT TO GO HOME I DON'T FLAMING THINK SO. STONE THE FLAMING CROWS ALFRED RAMSEY DOES NOT GIVE UP THAT EASILY, NOT WHEN THERE'S COOKING TO BE DONE."

Irene looks to Ramsey with a dreamy eyed gaze.

Irene:: "Flipping heck darl you are so masterful."

Chef Ramsey:: "Too right I am, Miles go get the Barbie."

Miles:: "Right you are Alf."

Miles runs off to fetch Alfred Ramsey's trusted gas barbeque from off the back of their ute. Leah and Marilyn fall back against the wall with exestuation.

Irene:: "Cheer up you two I mean it can't be all that bad look at Colleen she's laughing her head off over there."

Leah and Marilyn both looked to Colleen who by the looks of it was indeed having a very good time. In fact it looked like she was having a good old dance as well as letting out yells of enjoyment as she made the finishing touches to her cake.

Irene:: "Colleen darl have you been at the cooking sherry again?"

Colleen struggles to speak through her gasps of laughter.

Colleen:: "Oh…..no…..I think…..I must of…spent to long on my feet because I have a… tickling feeling going through them."

Irene was just about to say it was probably the simple case of having pins and needles. But to her horror the sight of a small brown rat running round Colleen's feet made her dismiss that very thought straight away.

Irene:: "Colleen darl don't flipping move."

Colleen:: "Why not?"

Irene quickly signalled to the others of what was wrong as well as urging them to stay quiet.

Chef Ramsey:: "Strike me handsome well I never would of flaming thought that…."

Irene:: "Shush don't say it last thing we want is Colleen running round like some kind of flipping mad woman."

Colleen:: "What is wrong why can't I go moving? Oh no it's one of those poisonous spiders isn't it? Is it its crawling up my leg?"

Irene:: "No darl its nothing like that."

Marilyn:: "No its much more worse than that its….."

Dex:: "Hey there ladies, have any of you been lucky enough to see my rat run in here?"

Colleen lets out an earth shattering shriek as she hears the word rat.

Colleen:: "RAT? A RAT OH THE HORROR."

Dex spots Roland running happily round Colleen's feet catching a few crumbs of chocolate mud cake as they fell from the worktop.

Unaware with all the panic that was going on in the kitchen the customers cheered with glee as Heath and Liam's rock out contest filled their ears. Unknown to Liam and Heath though their short lived fame would only last a few more minutes.

Geoff was hungrily chewing on a sausage while Aden sat next to him glaring across at a pair of very much loved up couple of lovebirds.

Aden:: "Would you look at that why must they do that here I'm eating."

Licking his fingers of the grease from his long and juicy sausage Geoff sighs with content.

Geoff:: "Oh man that's was sooooo yummy."

Aden:: "Yummy really? I think it was pretty disgusting."

Geoff:: "Oh no it was just so tasty,…..oh you mean Belle and Jai over there."

Aden:: "Yes of course I did, what did you think I meant?"

Geoff:: "I thought you were saying that you thought my foot long sausage was disgusting."

Aden's head snaps round so fast to look at him he was lucky enough to still have it attached to his neck Geoff jumps.

Aden:: "Bible boy what on earth…."

Geoff:: "Doesn't matter anyway, Your jealous of Jai and Belle's kissing aren't you?"

Aden:: "Who said I was jealous?"

Geoff:: "Well that gutted look on your face tells me a lot."

Aden:: "No I…oh man who am I kidding I am gutted."

Reaching his hand out and gently grasping Aden's Geoff smiles.

Geoff:: "Don't worry pal I am here for you."

Aden:: "Thanks Geoff thanks for understanding me."

Colleen screams once more as Roland runs across her feet. Dex and April edge their way into the kitchen, with his net held out at arms length Dex indicates April to throw a nut into the net.

Dex:: "Now Colleen don't move as Roland is very excited right now and he may bite you."

With that Colleen lifts her arms high above her head and makes a mad dash for the door. But in her mad panic to escape she knocks a boiling pot of water from the stove. Roland being the first one to notice the spilled water start to creep its way through the groves of the floor dashes out after Colleen.

April:: "Did you get him Dex?"

Dex:: "No this rat of mine is very good at doing the vanishing act."

Miles meanwhile has returned with Chef Ramsey's barbecue, and has set it up by the kitchens backdoor.

Miles:: "So anyone for a hotdog?"

Chef Ramsey dashes passed the door.

Chef Ramsey:: "Strike me roan Miles this is no time to be thinking of food there is a flaming rodent on the loose."

The runaway water has now made its way out into the main diner and is steadily making its way over to Liam's electrical equipment which had loads of long cables and wires hanging loosely about it, for the spilled water to merge itself with.

Liam:: "Ok you may of beat me this time but the next time it is war."

Heath:: "Bring it on."

Liam:: "Oh its like that is it? Well I do actually have this last song which will just make this place explode."

Liam drums down hard on his guitar cords and too everyone's surprise it does sound impressive.

Liam:: "See I told ya like the sparks fly."

And with that the sparks did indeed fly. Heath turns to see blue sparks shoot out from one of the cables.

Heath:: "Er what the?"

The shooting blue sparks grow larger as the water runs itself over the leads and cables. The smell of burnt rubber soon hung in the air as one of large speakers at the front of the stage caught fire. The people watching stared back at the orange blaze of fire quickly takes it's hold as it starts burning more fiercely .

Heath:; "Hey rockstar I think we better…."

Liam who has dropped his guitar to the smoky ground is now watching in horror as all his equipment starts to burn.

Liam:: "I…..oh no I didn't literally mean I was going to make this place explode. I oh well this sucks. I am now watching as my singing career goes up in smoke for about the millionth time."

Heath:: OH WHAT A CRYING SHAME THAT IS. NOW COME ON GET GONE MURPHY."

Alfred Ramsey steps out from the safety of the kitchen which was lucky enough to be equipped with a fire proof door.

Chef Ramsey:: "WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE A COUPLE OF GALAHS FLAMING LEG IT."

And as if by magic everyone shoots up from their seats and hurries towards the door. Indi watches in horror as the crowd of people come at her with speed. Why did she have to be the one who had to sit in the doorway with the job of meeting and greeting? This only meant now she was at the risk of being crushed to death by a large number of panicked people.

Indi:: "HELP ME"

With the noise of the mass of people running at her as well as the noise of the flickering flames of the fire raging away a few feet from her. Indi pulls at the doors. Only to find that they seemed to be jammed shut.

"OPEN THE DOORS" the panicked stricken people shout at her over the sounds of the now raging flames of the impending inferno.

Indi:: "I can't quick give me something to bash the doors in with"

Upon hearing this Liam gazes down at his strong looking guitar.

Liam:: "Oh well we have had good times together hey but now is your chance to go out in a blaze of glory."

Liam sighs sadly before handing his guitar to someone to pass to Indi over the large crowd stood before him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen everyone had made their way out of the back door.

Miles:: "Hotdog anyone?"

Everyone glares at him.

Miles:: "Hey in times of trouble food is always the answer."

Chef Ramsey:: "Well what a flaming disaster this turned out to be. I have never been the top chef of a restaurant which has exploded before."

April suddenly looks to Dex with a great deal of panic on her face.

April:: "Ok so we were all able to escape through the back door of the kitchen, but what about everyone else sat eating?

Dex:: "I maybe wrong here but I think I can hear the grunts of Indi bashing the front doors in with the aid of something very heavy."

Indi brings Liam's guitar round for another swing at the smashed in doors of the diner.

Sid:: "Indi keep whacking your nearly there I just need to go find Princess Bianca."

Heath:: "No need doc."

Heath stands before him holding a smiling princess in his arms while a very sulky Prince Vittorio stands nearby looking slightly lost.

Bianca:: "Oh thank you Heath your my hero."

Heath tries his best to act all macho but that doesn't stop Bianca noticing his little grin.

Casey:: "Hey Brax are you jealous Heath has managed to pull himself a princess?"

Brax:: "No"

Casey:: "Really your happy with just the town cop?"

Brax:: "Yep Charlie is one in a million plus I would find it very difficult to find myself such a gullible cop as her again."

The doors to the diner crash to the ground, now with everyone now safe outside. The diner lets out a loud boom and collapses. From the shattered and burnt out windows several things come flying out at everyone, including Colleen's chocolate mud cake.

Sid:: "Watch out Colleen take cover incoming."

Colleen looks up to the sky to see her cake sailing through the night's sky just before it explodes all over her face.

Meanwhile round the back of the diner everyone sighs with relief not realising that the trail of water was creeping its way towards the gas barbecue.

April:: "Well at least we had a quick escape."

Irene:: "Yes darl thank goodness, It would have been a very different story if that barbecue of yours was gas Miles."

Miles:: "It is it…"

BANG.

Before the force of the explosion forces them back some of the contents of the kitchen fly out at them. Irene is lucky enough to catch a bottle of cooking sherry.

Marilyn:: "Is everyone ok?"

Chef Ramsey:: "Yes I flaming think so."

Irene screams as she feels something furry lying beneath her.

Chef Ramsey:: "What? What is flaming wrong?"

Everyone watches as Irene scrambles to her feet while pointing frantically down to the ground, where something rather squashed, crispy, brown and furry lay. Miles creeps forwards from where he laid amongst the burnt rubble of the diner towards the odd furry looking thing.

Miles:: "Ah"

Everybody gasps as Miles holds up the odd furry thing to his face with what looks to be a long dangling tail.

Miles:: "So anyone up for barbecued rat?"

Dex:: "Did you just say rat?"

Miles:: "Yep looks well and truly roasted."

Dex:: "Oh no, NO IT CAN'T BE?"

Miles:: "Er yes it can be."

April:: "No what Dex means is that is Roland."

Miles:: "Roland who?"

Dex:: " Roland Rat that's Roland my pet."

Miles:: "Oh well sorry Roland has been well and truly been fried."

Irene wipes a tear from her eye as she finally reaches the end of the harrowing story of the fire of Pier Diner. Kochie looks to the four women with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kochie:: "Oh dear poor little Roland."

Leah:: "POOR LITTLE ROLAND? How about our business blowing up."

Kochie:: "Oh yes that is a bummer too."

Irene takes a quick swig at her bottle of cooking sherry.

Mel:: "Well thank you for that very detailed story for our viewers of Sunrise."

Kochie:: "Yes thank you but fancy poor little Roland dying like that."

Marilyn:: "So can we go now and get cleared up?"

Kochie:: "Not quite yet we would like to know what is next for you ladies now that…."

The doors to the Sunrise breakfast studios suddenly crash open.

Mel:: "Oh dear Mr Ramsey you have missed your cue and ruined the surprise, your not due on yet."

Chef Ramsey:: "Oh flaming hell"

Kochie:: "Mind the language sir this is a family breakfast show."

Chef Ramsey:: "Oh I am so sorry."

Mel:: "That is quite alright and we really appreciate you joining us after such a fierily ordeal."

Chef Ramsey:: "Yes, Yes I'm only here because I'm flaming looking for Irene. And I have been ordered by the flaming producers of my show Kitchen flaming nightmares to make this proposal live on tv."

Colleen who has still not spoken since having the exploding chocolate mud cake land on her head makes a sound of excitement.

Irene:: "Proposal what kind of proposal darl?"

It is at this point Alfred Ramsey trips and falls to one knee.

Marilyn:: "Oh Irene will I get a hat for the wedding?"

Chef Ramsey:: "You what? No I'm not declaring my love for the woman. I only want to know if you want to come work as my apprentice in one of my restaurants."

Irene:: "Oh yes darl I would."

Chef Ramsey:: "Well that's a flaming good job because I plan on retiring and going on a year long fishing tour with Miles."

Leah:: "What will we do though?"

Marilyn:: "Oh I'm quite happy with my hairdressing company Colleen can join me."

Colleen:: "Can I? Would I like it?"

Marilyn:: "Yes just think of all that gossip you will get to hear about."

Colleen smiles.

Leah:: "Oh what about me?"

Mel:: "Come work as the Sunrise breakfast show cook Leah. Our other cook got a bad case of food poisoning live on air while doing a cooking demonstration and had to leave."

Kochie:: "Plus you're a exotic Greek babe your pull in the viewers."

Leah:: "Well thank you I.."

Kochie:: "Oh well that is nearly all from us there's one last thing to do before we go."

Mel:: "Yes lets get one last report from our reporter in the field"

The tv screen pops on a large monitor in the studio to reveal the picture of some bushes where a light rustling sound could be heard.

Kochie:: "Hello Belle are you there?"

The sound in the bushes grows more urgent.

Belle:: "Quick Jai pull your trousers up."

Jai:: I can't the zips stuck."

Belle:: "Oh here let me."

Jai:: "Ok but what ever you do don't tug at it to hard."

Mel:: "Hello Belle have we er caught you two at a bad time?"

Belle:: "No, no we were we were er….."

Chef Ramsey:: "Having a flaming good game of rollie pollie in the bushes it would seem."

Belle and Jai exit the brushes with leaves in their messy looking hair while wearing very muddy clothes."

Belle whispers to Jai quickly…

Belle:: "Jai next time you suggest we go make out in some bushes I'm not listening to you."

Jai:: "Hey I'm…"

Irene:: "It's always the quiet ones isn't Belle? You have to watch out for them."

Jai blushes.

Mel:: "So how is it down there?"

Belle:: "Well the fire is still burning."

Jai:: "Everyone got out though. I didn't see what happened to Aden and Geoff though."

Belle:: "Well I saw Aden carrying Geoff out and then….I think they er went into the bushes too."

Jai:: "Ah so they finally gave in for their feelings for one another. That sure brings a whole new meaning to Gaden doesn't it? I always knew they lusted each other."

Kochie:: "What about Prince and Princess Bianca?"

Belle:: "Well I got to have a interview with them Bianca and April are staying here. Bianca took quite a liking to Heath after he rescued her from the fire.

Jai:: "As for Vittorio his going back to Italy to be on one of those dating reality shows to find more faithful Princess or so he says."

Kochie:: "Belle do we know the cause of the fire?"

Belle:: "No but hang on I will go and ask this fireman over here for you."

Everyone watches as Jai picks his camera up from the ground and follows Belle over to a friendly looking fireman.

Belle:: "Hello there sir can we ask you a question?"

Fireman:: "Yes but it depends what it is about."

Belle:: "It's to do with the Pier Diners fire."

Fireman:: "Oh yes well fire away mind the pun. If there is one thing I am I'm a expert of knowing about fire."

Belle:: "Good so can you tell us your name for the camera first though?"

Fireman:: "Yep my name is Sam."

Belle:: "Your name is Sam?"

Fireman:: "Yes"

Belle:: "Now is that for real or…"

Fireman:: "No my name is Sam."

Belle:: "So your Fireman Sam."

Fireman Sam gazes at Belle oddly as she starts to giggle.

Fireman Sam:: "Er have you got a question or do you plan on taking the mick?"

Belle:: "Oh yes sorry now can you tell us how the fire started?"

Fireman Sam:: "Yes as I have said I know a great deal about fire."

Belle:: "Well?"

Fireman Sam:: "Well first of all it went Boom."

Belle nods.

Fireman Sam:: "Then it went boom again."

Belle nods.

Fireman Sam:: "And then it went Pow."

Belle:: "Well there you go everyone the fire started by going…"

Jai:: "BOOM, BOOM POW."

The End


End file.
